


Give and Take

by Gothicsouthpaw30



Series: The Saga of Durin's Heir [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bard - Freeform, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Bofur is a protective big brother, Bofur is a rock to many, Bofur stands up to Thorin, Curses, Dark Magic, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fili is a good cousin, First born females, Forbidden Love, Gen, Generic Romance, Kili is the bratty one, Lake Town, Love affairs, Magical Girls, Multi, Nori watches over Sada, Other, Prophetic Dreams, The Heirs of Durin, There's something different about females in the Durin line, Thorin In Love, Thorin has his fears, Thorin plays the hero, Thorin's Heartache, Thorin's daughter, Tragic Romance, family matters, fili - Freeform, kili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 27,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicsouthpaw30/pseuds/Gothicsouthpaw30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically:</p><p>This is just another story I came up with that is wholly unrelated to my 'Feyd' series...not so dark and kind of generic in terms of romance and all that jazz.</p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur and Thorin have a heated discussion after his sister comes in late after spending the night with Thorin.

“And where ‘ave ye been keepin’ yer self all this time sis?”

She yelped and dropped her cloak as she spun to eye her brother whom sat in their late father’s favorite chair; his hazel eyes filled with both suspicion and cold patience.

“You frightened me!” She gasped, “How long have ye been waiting there? It’s almost dawn!”

The eldest among all of them scratched at his small beard and cleared his throat before he offered a crooked smile.

“I would have preferred,” He explained, “To have slept through the night but yer bein’ out forbade me to do so. Ye went and saw ‘im again didn’t you?”

“Bofur,” His sister sighed as she knelt and picked up her dropped cloak, “There’s no need fer yer constant…supervision.”

Bofur snickered and rose with a groan; “Sis,” He countered, “Ever since our parents…if I fear me kin are puttin’ themselves in harms way I can’t help but…try and supervise.”

“I’m old enough to make my own decisions,” Nola pointed out as she made to head to her room, “I know I’m your little sister Bo but, at the same time, I’m all grown up.”

Without any further argument, or rather hoping to stop the one that was occurring, Nola gently pushed past Bofur and left the eldest of the toymaker’s children to ponder whether or not he should prepare the morning meal himself or wait for Bombur to rise and take on the task.

 

 

“They're fine blades Master Thorin! I had no doubt you would produce such fine instruments.” 

Thorin Oakenshield smiled dryly and offered a stiff nod of his head in appreciation; “I’m glad you like them,” He explained, “As any dwarf will tell you…we pride ourselves upon our skills, Sir. Now…there is the matter of payment?” 

The customer, a human whom owned a butchers shop not from the exiled Kings own small shop, chuckled and revealed a fat purse. 

“Exactly what we agreed,” the mortal explained as Thorin took the purse, “and worth every cent! Good day to you Master Thorin!”

Thorin offered a smirk to the mortals wave and when he was gone, the dwarf turned his back to the door and sighed in relief.

Muttering his annoyance in the ancient and secret language of his people Thorin didn’t take notice, at first, of the dwarf that observed him from the doorway of his small black smiths shop.

“They can be a bit bothersome, can’t they?” Bofur asked, enjoying how stiff the other dwarf became at the sudden sound of his unexpected voice, “These mortals are a funny lot. Good for business though.”

Thorin sighed and turned to face the toymaker; offering a nod as a greeting, the dwarf king waited for the latter to speak, trying to ignore his growing impatience.

“I’ve got to set up our kiosk soon,” Bofur explained as he jutted his thumb over his shoulder, “an’ it aint safe to leave Bifur-ye know my cousin- alone fer too long so I’ll be blunt…I want ye to stop sniffin’ about my sister.”

Thorin tilted his head slightly, sniffed, and asked calmly: “Have I offended your sister? Did she send you?”

Bofur chuckled and pulled his pipe from his dingy tunic and, as he began to fill its bowl with pipe weed, replied quite calmly: “No, she didn’t, she doesn’t even know I’ve come. But here I am an’ I’m askin' ye, kindly, to find yer fancy elsewhere.” 

Thorin, his head still tilted, couldn’t find the humor in the odd situation. Instead He was rather offended that Nola’s brother, head of his family or not, dared to order him of all dwarves around.

“I’ve been nothing but kind to your sister,” Thorin explained calmly, “She is my friend and I am hers so I see no reason as to why~”

“Come off it!” Bofur spat after lighting his pipe, “The whole of Ered Luin, well actually, the single lasses of this realm are all quite taken with ye and ye’ve had yer fun with many of ‘em.”

Thorin inhaled sharply, licked his lips, and turned his back to Bofur and began to clean up his tool bench.

“I take it tha’s yer way of tellin me to feck off, eh?” Bofur pressed through a cloud of exhaled smoke, “Bein’ that yer a king an’ all I’m sure you don’t think I’ve any right to make a demand of ye…yer highness.”

Brushing off shaved bits of metal and wood from his bench, Thorin swallowed his anger and exhaled slowly. 

“I think highly,” He started softly, “Very highly of your sister…pity…she thinks and has spoken very highly of you.”

“Is that meant to be an insult?” Bofur asked, laughter in his voice, “because if I know anythin’ about me sister it’s tha’ she don’t take kindly to those who insult her family.”

“Of course not,” Thorin replied with his back still turned and picking up a pair of rusted pliers, “I only meant that your sister describes you as good soul…someone who is tolerant and accepting. You don’t seem like the dwarf she’s described at all…not at the moment any ways.” 

“She’s a commoner,” Bofur said flatly, “Oin’s apprentice…she’s no high-born lady!”

“She is honorable,” Thorin countered, “Hard working and unlike most females I’ve run into…certainly unimpressed by who I am.”

“So she’s a game to you then?” Bofur asked, the anger apparent in his voice, “Ye wanna find out if ye can break ‘er down and mold ‘er to…to be who want her to be?”

“No,” Thorin answered flatly, setting the pliers down, “She…she’s a pleasant companion. She treats me like a friend…not as a king and, quite honestly, I do find it refreshing.”

Bofur sighed, exhaling a cloud of smoke as he did, and could not help but roll his eyes. “Ye should very well be mindin’ those nephews of yers…their Mum isn’t even a month in the ground and~”

“Don’t!” Thorin spat, his eyes flaring, “Don’t dare try to tell me what to do in regards to my kin and don’t you dare bring my late sister into this!”

Bofur’s eyebrows rose, he placed the tip of his pipe at the corner of his mouth, and he nodded slowly.

“Very well,” He conceded, “So long as ye adhere to my demand. Stay away from me sister…my family has served yer family well enough…and suffered fer it enough; G’day to ye sir.”

“You speak to me as if I have done you some kind of offense!” Thorin pointed out just as Bofur turned to go, “As if I…I somehow have caused you and yours to suffer.”

Bofur stiffened, turned on his heels, and the look he cast the Durin dwarf caused the latter to take a small step backward and grasp the hilt of his sheathed sword.

“I was a boy,” Bofur breathed softly, “I was barely of age the mornin’ my Da’ woke and bid me to watch o’er my mum and siblings. He followed yer kin to Moria. Only...only our eldest cousin came back with an injury that changed him into a stranger and caused children to run away when they saw ‘im walkin’ in the market place.

My father was burned and left to blow away in the wind and the only thing brought back to us besides a half-mad cousin was his mattock! My mother followed him-my father-not even two months later. I ask ye, Thorin, how haven’t ye caused us to suffer? Do ye even know what me Da’s name was?”

Thorin, feeling as though his blood had gone to ice, could only stare into Bofur’s deep gaze until he finally shook his head and once again turned his back to the toymaker.

“Ye just stay away from ‘er!” Bofur pressed as he again turned to go, “We’ve given enough to yer family and yer own selfish causes! Besides, Yer royalty and she’s a common lass…in the end ye’ll ‘ave to put ‘er away. I know how it is with yer lot…love means nothin’ an’ she’s only allotted to love once in ‘er life and I won’t ‘ave ye spoil it fer ‘er. G’day to ye!”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin tells Nola they can no longer be friends...but I tried to imply they're both fighting their feelings for one another.

“Ye can’t see me any more? What are ye goin’ on about Thorin?”

Thorin cleared his throat and, as he shoveled another pile of earth onto the coals that burned in the pit, he wished desperately that the handsome dwarf woman would go.

Nola, her hands on her hips, sighed and stamped her foot impatiently. “This is Bofur’s doin’ isn’t it?” She asked, “Thorin…this is silly! We’re only friends after all and~”

“Even so,” Thorin sighed as he finished extinguishing the small fire pit he used to heat various metals, “I should have asked for Bofur’s permission to see and speak with you…regardless if we are only friends. Besides that…he’s already taken a risk letting you work under Oin.”

Nola flinched as if burned; “So…because I’m not a traditional dwarven woman, staying home and keeping the hearth burning…that’s why ye don’t want to see me any more? And when do you adhere to the demands of any one? Yer still a king!”

“I am a stranger here!” Thorin explained sharply as he hung his shovel upon a hook, “I’ve never intended to make this my permanent residence-you know that-and I do have two small nephews to tend to.”

“I help you attend to them!” Nola argued, “And regardless of whether or not you intend to stay in Ered Luin till the end of your days…I still don’t understand why you’ve suddenly decided we can’t even be friends any more!”

“Nola,” Thorin breathed, looking over her head and seeing that it was getting dark outside, “You…you know that…we could only be friends for so long. You’re only a commoner after all.”

Her eyes went wide not with shock or offence but, to Thorin’s surprise, great anger. 

Nola, biting her lower lip for a moment, shook her head slowly and as she turned to go muttered: “Kiss my common ass!”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nola confronts Bofur and Bombur gets an unexpected compliment.

“Ow! What was that fer Nola! That hurt!” 

Bofur rubbed at his stinging cheek and looked at his sister with watery eyes while Bombur had stopped ladling soup into the bowls on the dinner table long enough to gawk at the scene before him.

Bifur, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to the goings on around him and continued to munch absently at some flowers he’d brought in from outside.

“It isn’t enough that Mum and Da’ are gone,” Nola growled shoving an accusatory finger into Bofur’s face, “But ye had to go and stick yer nose into me business and take away a friend of mine just because of yer-yer….feckin’ paranoia!!!”

Bofur balked, snorted, and flopped his arms in total shock; “Well,” He gasped, “First of all don’t be usin’ that language! It doesn’t become ye an’ second of all I was just watchin’ out fer ye!” 

“No!” Nola barked, poking her nose inches from her brother’s, “Ye were just trying to find a way to keep me close to ye! Ever since Mum and Daddy died ye’ve tried to hold onto us like we’re-we’re…yer own personal treasure that no one else can have!”

Bofur groaned pinched the bridge of his nose; “Sis,” He sighed, “Thorin’s been known to bounce from pretty lass to pretty lass. I don’t wanna see ye givin’ yer heart away to someone who is gonna break it!”

“Perhaps you’d rather I be courted by Nori,” Nola replied, “Oh I daresay that it wouldn’t be too bad to give my heart to him…but I’d have to put up with loosin’ a weeks pay every month to either pay his debts or bail ‘im outta the jail!”

“Well at least he’s better suited to ye!” Bofur snapped dropping his arm limply to his side, “and wouldn’t treat yer heart as something to be easily tossed away like yesterdays rubbish!”

“He-is-just-a-friend!” Nola seethed with gritted teeth and clenched fists, “and it’s me own heart to give! I know what I’m doin’!”

“So He said,” Bofur chuckled, “and so you say…but I’ve never known ye to spend an entire night with any other of yer friends…nor ‘ave ye taken lunch to them in the middle of the day!”

“It was Bombur’s Mince pie that he happens to enjoy,” Nola explained sharply, “and that was only one time!”

“He likes my mince pie?” Bombur asked brightly, “The king of Erebor? Really?”

“Bombur,” Bofur groaned as he turned to face his beaming brother, “Finishing serving supper will ye?”

Nola sighed and started to take her leave when Bofur turned back toward her, grabbing her arm gently and causing her to stop.

“Sis,” He said softly, “I’m only trying to make sure yer happy! Just like Mum and Da’ would’ve wanted!”

Nola shook her head slowly and pulled herself free of her brother’s grasp. “Mum and Daddy,” She sighed, “Never tried to keep us under their thumbs like ye always try to do…yer just scared to loose anyone else.”

Watching her go and, after hearing her door click shut, Bofur closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit…intrusive?” Bombur asked as his brother came and sat at the dinner table, “Nola’s a bright girl…I don’t think she’s putting herself in any harm by just befriending the king!”

Bofur snorted and, reaching for a slice of bread, muttered: “They always start out as friends.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur begins to see and hear the saddening repercussions of his actions.

In the weeks following the end of their friendship, Bofur noticed, how Nola’s demeanor had vastly darkened. 

She didn’t speak unless it was necessary and what food she did eat, she ate in the privacy of her bedroom.

There were nights He stopped short of her locked door and, to his great displeasure, could hear her muffled sobbing. 

Adding to his guilt laden shoulders was the fact, or rather rumor, that Thorin himself had become hermit like. 

He stayed busy in his shop and at sunset, even amidst many happy invites, he quietly ventured to his small domicile to care for his two young nephews.

Further rumor had it that Thorin also wasn’t eating or sleeping much either.

Bofur shuddered at the memory, the cruel joke Nori had blurted out one evening while they drank at their usual table at the local tavern:

“Think of it will you? Bofur the happy toymaker…cold-hearted killer of the King of Erebor! And you didn’t use a sword or anything!”

He’d taken a swing at Nori for the quip, whom easily dodged, but it had gotten him thrown out of the tavern and Nori was still avoiding him. Another loved one either to angry or afraid to affiliate with the loveable toymaker.

“Oy! How is everything going for you tonight boy-o!”

Bofur swallowed his immediate displeasure and offered a crooked smile at the rosy-cheeked, obviously drunk, Dalbor. Local misfit and popular leather worker. 

“Fine,” He muttered, “Just havin’ a pint ‘fore I head home.”

‘Please, blessed Mahal,’ Bofur thought, ‘Don’t let this bastard try and start any of his usual garbage with me tonight!’

“Oh!” Dalbor belched as he plopped down hard into the empty chair at Bofur’s table, “I’ve got ya beat by-hic-‘bout ten pints already! How’s that pretty lil sis of yers by the way?”

‘Home and far, far away from you!’ Bofur thought as He took a gulp from his mug, yet still he only chuckled and replied: “Home carin’ for Bifur. Don’t ye have some of yer buddies here with ye like ye always do?”

“Oh what?” Dalbor quipped, “Don’t tell me your still mad about that incident…what…about …well that time I tried to castrate ya! Any ways…Is your sisther bein’ courted by anyone at the moment?”

Emptying his mug, Bofur fought the urge to throw a scathing insult at the drunken oaf, and quickly excused himself from the table; as he left he continued to ignore Dalbor’s drunken pleas for him to stay and have another drink with him.

 

 

He had hoped for a peaceful rest upon returning home but instead was met with Bombur waiting for him outside.

His gut in knots, expecting to hear that Bifur had once again flew into another one of his fits, he was disheartened further to find out just why his little brother awaited him on the front steps.

“Thorin…He-eh-was seen escorting the grocer’s daughter today and… well, you know, Mika can be a snot and she made it a point to bring that up to Nola when she visited the apothecary. She’s not taking it too well.”

“Well,” Bofur sighed, “At least she won’t mourn long now.”

“Brother,” Bombur sighed, “She’s miserable…and by all accounts Thorin didn’t look to happy to have that girl on his arm…can’t you at least~”

“No!” Bofur interjected sharply, “She’ll be fine and He’ll be fine once he throws his hammer at a new nail!”

“But Bofur,” Bombur started, yet Bofur held up a single finger to silence the worried dwarf.

“They both said they were just friends,” He pointed out, “They’ll-both-be-fine!”

“Fine isn’t crying yourself to sleep!” Bombur snapped just as Bofur slammed the door in his face.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Nola disobey Bofur.

“Nola!” 

“I’ve got to visit the families at the edge of the village, they’ve got sick babies at home!”

“Let me walk with you at least!”

“If word gets to Bofur I won’t hear the end of it!”

Thorin sighed impatiently and finally threw himself in front of Nola and stopped the young dwarf woman in her steps.

“It wasn’t what she made it out to be!” He started, yet Nola shook her head and waved her hand dismissively, deliberately avoiding Thorin’s blue-gray eyes.

“We are-we were-just friends,” Nola replied softly, “Doesn’t matter to me whom your escorting around the market these days. Excuse me, please.”

Thorin placed on large hand on Nola’s muscled shoulder and refused to let her move; his other hand cupped her chin and forced her to look at him.

“I miss you,” He confessed, “Fili-and Kili-they miss you!”

Tears burned the back of Nola’s eyes and, while she enjoyed the warmth of his touch, gently pulled away from the tall dwarf, holding her basket of medicine up to her chest as if trying to ward Thorin away with the strong smell of herbs and homemade salves. 

"Nola I didn't mean any of it!" Thorin pressed, "At first I thought what Bofur had to say was right! That's why I tried to push you away but, like you, I've been completely miserable!"

Nola averted her gaze from Thorin and, lowering the basket, muttered: “I’ve got to get this delivered,” She insisted, “Before dark.”

A shadow fell over Thorin’s features and he nodded slowly; “So be it,” He muttered, and stepped aside.

Nola, keeping her eyes downcast, swallowed a sob and started to walk onward. Feeling the gaze of the exiled king as she did.

“Nola,” Thorin said so softly that Oin’s apprentice barely heard him call to her at first, “Please.”

“Sir,” Nola whimpered as she turned, finally ready to look at him, “Just let me go!”

Her words were stopped by the embrace of his arms and the press of his lips against her own. 

The basket dropped from her fingers and Nola’s fingers tangled into Thorin’s dark tresses as he lifted her feet from the earth, carrying her into the privacy of the wild and high grown shrubbery.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When He realizes that Nola has been with Thorin, Bofur, heads to the King's shop to have a heated confrontation with him.

“Bofur, I’m afraid I’ve got to get home to my nephews so I’m~”

Thorin’s words stopped in his throat just as soon as the toymakers fist landed squarely, violently, against his jaw; sending the exiled king tumbling over his work bench and He landed with a grunt and painful thud.

“I told you to stay away!” Bofur growled as he watched Thorin get to his knees, examining his aching jaw as he did, “Yer no good to ‘er! Why won’t ye leave her alone?”

Thorin, a thin trail of blood seeping from the corner of his mouth, stared in utter bemusement at the seething dwarf. Not sure if He should speak and, especially, not certain if Bofur would surprise him with another blow when he made himself ready to stand. 

“Why are you so certain I will do her harm?” Thorin asked as he slowly opened and closed his mouth, testing his jaw to make it wasn’t broken, “Why do you think so low of me?”

“I think ye think low ‘o us!” Bofur bellowed savagely, “Just like ye did me Father and my cousin!” Bofur growled, “Ye didn’t care that they had children or women at home! Ye just ordered them to follow ye and they’re dead now! My father was no warrior and ye didn’t care at all about that! Ye knew he’d be killed ye knew it!” 

Thorin breathed deeply and raised slowly, his eyes watching Bofur’s as he did, “Your father,” He explained as calmly as he could, “Chose to journey with us…they didn’t force him, My Grandfather and Father I mean, He went to battle in the hopes of giving you a better life. What he did…how he died…it was honorable.”

“So ye say,” Bofur spat, “But we were fine here…happy…and he honored us by living a simple life…Nola was happy before ye came into her life!”

“She was miserable when you requested I leave it,” Thorin countered as he spat blood from his mouth, “Same as I.” 

“How miserable will she be when ye finally raise enough coin and innocent dwarves to try and take back that lost kingdom of yers?” Bofur demanded, jerking his hat from his head and scratching at his damp hair, “I’ve heard you and Dwalin many a time discussin’ the day you will gloriously ride in, kill tha’ silly beast, and retake your family throne. Tell me…how will you make Nola apart of yer triumph will ye marry ‘er?”

Thorin chuckled and observed Bofur with a look of both pity and amusement; “I will do by right by her,” He pressed, “I swear it.”

“Not if ye…n-not if ye spoil her,” Bofur muttered with a slow shake of his head, “It’s enough I can’t convince ‘er not to give ‘er heart to ye…but if there’s a baby Thorin it’ll ruin ‘er life and the child will grow up being hated and tormented! Ye know that! I’m askin’ ye not to do her any harm because tha’s all yer gonna do!”

Thorin sighed, looked at his feet, then slowly back up at Bofur; offering another deep sigh and shake of his own head, much to Bofur’s dismay, the Durin dwarf replied: “I will do right by her. I swear that to you. Perhaps, in a way, it will make up for the losses your family has suffered at the hands of my own.”

Bofur snorted, threw his hands up at Thorin dismissively, and as he turned to go muttered: “There is nothing, nothing at all, that you can do that will be good fer Nola. Ye Durin’s are doomed kind…and ye’ll drag any body whom shows ye an ounce of fealty down with ye.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nola is caught in a bad situation.

In the weeks following the heated argument between her old brother and Thorin, Nola had agreed, that it would safest not to be seen with handsome dwarf too often.

“He’ll have to accept things on his own,” Thorin had explained one evening as he held her beneath a massive oak tree, “But we won’t help him to do that if we throw our defiance in his face.”

For the most part it had worked; Bofur had stopped most of his complaining and suspicious stares when she came home. But it was still proving difficult given their relationship, usually close and full of laughter, had changed dramatically. 

When he had a mind to speak with her, Bofur, kept his words brief and his eyes averted and then went about his own tasks; avoiding her if he could.

In truth it hurt her terribly, her beloved oldest brother treating her so, but she also knew it was just another one of his attempts to try and push a wedge between herself and Thorin. 

As she knelt, placing a polished stone at the head of her mother’s grave, Nola sighed as she thought of how much closer she and Thorin had become ever since that night she’d come home covered in grass and earth and, all the while, feeling utterly euphoric. 

Nola chuckled as she recalled how Thorin had uttered the most beautiful words no male had ever whispered to her; those words and, much to her surprise, a promise. 

She’d tell Bofur about it eventually but for now, and Nola looked at the grave marker that bore her late mother’s name, she’d come to pay her respects. 

She recalled when she’d been little and her mother took her hand suddenly, one day while they were shopping for food, and pulled her to the side.

“Show your respects, child!” Her mother had quipped before dipping her head, “The Heirs of Durin are passing!”

She hadn’t bowed as her mother had; instead her juvenile eyes fell upon Thorin whom strolled in his usual regal manner next to his father.

Still, even at that very moment as she knelt next to her mother’s grave, Nola recalled vividly how Thorin had met her wide eyes, as he passed by her, and offered her a soft smile as he passed.

Nola wondered what her mother would say, if she knew that Thorin still smiled at her daughter that way. Only to her and when they were alone.

“Ah, sayin’ hello to your mother are you? That’s a fine gesture! A fine gesture indeed!”

Nola closed her eyes, swallowed her disgust, and rose from where she’d kneeled. Turning she offered a polite bow and said: “Thank you, Dalbor; it would be my mother’s birthday today. I always come on this day because of that fact.”

Dalbor smoothed his long, greasy red hair with one hand while the other held his belt tightly; offering a black toothed smile and childish wink the obnoxious fool replied: “I know…I’ve seen you come here time and again.”

Offering a fake soft smile, trying to ignore how her gut wrenched at the sight of his rotting teeth, Nola began to walk past the obese dwarf. 

Until he held out his arm to stop her; bearing the same disgusting grin, smelling of ale, Dalbor asked sheepishly: “Can I walk with you then?”

Nola’s cheeks flared and she couldn’t help but utter a chuckle; pulling her cloak tighter about her shoulders, she shook her head slowly.

“It wouldn’t be wise,” She explained, “You know how Bofur is.”

“I know what he is,” Dalbor snorted as he dropped his arm, “Everyone does. There is a rumor his been dallying with the bartender!”

Nola’s eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms as she observed Dalbor with a deep scowl; “So why ask to walk with me?” She demanded, “If you can say such nasty things about Bo then I don’t see the reasoning behind your request because you must not think very highly of me then either!”

Dalbor put himself in front of Nola, much to her growing aggravation, and held his hands up with a nervous chuckle.

“Sorry!” He offered, grinning once more, “I was joking is all and I think very highly of you! I really do!”

Nola smirked and uncrossed her arms; she waved for Dalbor to step aside and muttered: “I’ve got to be off, Bofur’s expecting me.”

Still Dalbor didn’t move; instead he surveyed the cemetery, as though fearful he was being watched, and then looked at Nola with an odd expression. 

“I’ll move for a kiss,” He said as he licked his chapped lips, “Just one.”

Nola scowled and looked at Dalbor with utter contempt; “You offend me!” She said flatly, “Now move!”

“Just one,” Dalbor pleaded softly as he reached for one of Nola’s hands, “It wouldn’t offend Thorin at all! He doesn’t have to know any how!”

“I-said-move!” Nola spat, stepping at backward at first, “Move now! I’m not joking Dalbor!”

When he’d made to lunge at her, Nola cried out in surprise but gracefully stepped to the side, easily avoiding Dalbor’s attempt at catching her in his grip.

Instantly breaking into a sprint, running down the rows and rows of headstones of those she once knew and those who’d live one hundred or more years before even her eldest brother, Nola ignored Dalbor’s cries of apologies and explanations.

A sense of relief flooded Nola when she spied the gate that would lead her out and onto the main road, the market place wasn’t too far away, and Dalbor’s weight would ultimately put some distance between them.

But Nola didn’t see the small hole, undoubtedly dug by a bothersome gopher, and her foot sunk in and her ankle twisted unnaturally, her screams dimmed the sound of breaking bone as she slammed into the cold earth. 

Before she even had time to sit up, to pull her foot from the hole, Dalbor was upon her, pinning her down and covering her mouth with one large, foul smelling hand. 

“That’s the way it is then, bitch?” Dalbor demanded, his spit splattering on Nola’s cheek, “If you can be Thorin’s jade I don’t see why you can’t be mine for one night!”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalbor bleeds and Bofur concededs...I might turn this into a new series...i'm still uncertain though :-)

“Don’t ye be tellin’ me to calm down now Nori! Where is she? Where’s Nola?”

Nori, sent by Dwalin of all dwarves, was behind Bofur when he burst into the back room of the apothecary completely out of breath and without his hat and tunic. 

He’d been undressing for bed when Nori arrived pounding at his door, telling him that Nola had been attacked and injured, and that it had been that fool Dalbor that had done it.

Whatever else Nori had tried to tell him had been lost for he instantly ordered Bombur to watch over Bifur and bounded past his childhood friend and hurried to the apothecary.

“Calm yer self!” Oin spat when Bofur had burst into the room, “She’s alright! Her ankles broken and she’s had a bit of a shock…but other ‘n that yer sister is doin’ just fine. Can’t say the same for Dalbor though…I’ll know more when I head to the jail.”

"I'll kill that fecker!" Bofur spat when he spied his sister, "Where is he?"

"At the jail...already well beaten...hardly recognizeable!" Dwalin barked, "I don't think he'll look the same when he heals...if he heals."

Bofur knelt next to where Nola sat, her broken ankle elevated on a foot rest, and he felt ready to sob when he observed the state of her; covered in dirt, tears and, to his horror, blood.

“Well, at least ye managed to teach him a lesson huh, sis?” He tried to joke with a dry laugh, “He’s been needin’ to be taught one fer awhile now. Where are ye bleedin’?”

Nola, wiping a tear from her cheek, wrapped her arms around her brother’s shoulders and hugged him close.

“’s not me blood,” She murmured, “I bit Dalbor’s hand…got a chunk of it…b-but it wasn’t me that beat him.”

Bofur pulled away from Nola, pushing back strands of sweat slicked hair from her face, he asked: “Who then?” He looked over his shoulder to the corner of the room where Dwalin stood. 

The large and intimidating dwarf shook his head slowly; “Not me,” He muttered, “I Got there…I mean I went and got him after he let me know what happened." 

Bofur then looked to Nori whom also shook his head; “Not me this time, my friend,” He explained, “I ran into Nola and Him when he was carrying her to this place.”

“Who is ‘he’?” Bofur asked, “I’m not followin’ any of ye!” 

“He left,” Nola explained softly, shifting her self to be more comfortable in the bulky chair, “Thought it best that he not be here when you arrived.”

 

“Here, it’s some bread and cheese, Nola sent it fer ye.” 

Thorin, wiping the ash from his hands with an already dingy cloth, observed the basket and then Bofur whom held it out to him and waited patiently for him to take it.

When he took the basket, and set it aside, he’d expected Nola’s brother to leave quietly. But instead Bofur, tentatively removing his hat, cleared his throat and said:

“I know it won’t make a difference…my objections never did…but-eh-I won’t be a bother any more where you and me sister are concerned.”

Thorin smirked and nodded; “I see,” He mused, “How is she? I’ve been busy as of late and so haven’t been able to come by and visit with her.”

Bofur shrugged and wrung his hat for a moment; “Hobblin’ around and takin’ care of Bifur fer now. Oin says she’ll be able to take up her apprenticeship again in a day or so. Oh! Yer more than welcome though! To come by fer supper I mean…she’d like that. But…before I go-and before you come by to see her- I wanted to apologize to you.”

Thorin, feeling quite uncomfortable, nonetheless swallowed his uneasiness and waited for Bofur to go on. 

“I was wrong,” Bofur explained, “About you. I said terrible things-disrespectful things-to you and about yer kin. I said that the line of Durin was a doomed one and that any who showed yer type any loyalty would suffer right along with ye.

But…Nola has been happier than I’ve ever seen her be because of ye…ye saved her from tha’ beast and did to ‘im what I-even Bombur-would ‘ave done had we’d been there too. So…I’m just trying to say I’m sorry for insulting you.”

Thorin smirked, pretended to eye the food in the basket, and muttered: “No apology is necessary. There are many here whom have suffered losses because of my father-because of our cause. As I said…Nola speaks highly of you. Especially the devotion you have to ensuring their happiness. I’m happy to know that you finally see that all I want is to provide her with just that.”

Bofur smiled crookedly and place his hat atop his head; “Ye’ll come then?” He asked as he turned to go, “Fer supper? Tonight I mean…Bombur makes a pretty good roast. Yer more 'n welcome to bring the lads...yer nephews I mean.”

Thorin nodded and, just as Bofur vanished from his sight, the exiled heir called for the toymaker to wait.

Bofur turned and urged Thorin to speak with a nod of his head.

“Boheeka,” Thorin said suddenly and plainly, “That was your father’s name and it wasn’t just his mattock we brought back to your family…we also brought back that.”

Thorin pointed at the hat, pulled low over the toymakers head. Bofur had worn it, proudly, for years. Ever since the day it had been delivered to their distraught mother by some of the surviving infantry that were fortunate enough to escape the fate that his father hadn’t.

Swallowing very slowly, feeling suddenly very light and with tears burning at his eyes, Bofur said nothing as he bowed low in the presence of Thorin. 

Then, as quietly as he’d come, He took himself from the shop without another word.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship has grown and bloomed (Though Bofur still bitches) to great heights. But Nola arrives at Thorin's home with news.

She’d arrived, against Bofur’s protest that it was getting too late to go walking clear across the village, at exactly the time he had requested that she come. 

“Nola!” Thorin’s nephew Fili shouted before jumping up from where he sat to rush over and give her a hug about her waist “Guess what? Kili’s tummy doesn’t hurt anymore!”

Nola smiled and ruffled Fili’s golden curls with a chuckle; inwardly she was joyful to hear the infant had overcome his illness as it had greatly disturbed Thorin when the baby had taken ill and incapable of barely holding down nourishment due to the chronic discomfort he’d been suffering from for some time.

Looking over at the elderly dwarf that sat in a comfortable chair at the farthest corner of the living room, Nola smiled, and asked: “So, he’ll fully recover then?”

The dwarf, the long time governess of Thorin’s nephews, nodded with a tired smile. “The lad emptied two bottles,” She pointed out, “He’s sleeping now and so shall you Master Fili….very soon in fact!”

Fili was seated back upon his spot on the rug and playing with a series of toys that, and Nola swelled with pride, were the creations of both her cousin and brother.

Thorin’s, current, heir apparent looked at his Governess with a dramatic pout and knocked a toy dragon over in protest despite the sharp glare the old dwarf instantly shot at him.

“But I wanna talk with Lord Balin before he goes! He promised to tell me about the time he fought of a pack of Wargs!” The dwarrow protested.

‘Oh no,’ Nola thought when she realized she’d forgotten something Thorin had mentioned to her earlier that day when she’d brought him some lunch, ‘Please let it be a good meeting.’

As if fate had decided to pull a cruel joke, Nola couldn’t help but jolt in surprise, a sudden outburst of angry curses and yells echoed throughout the household.

“Oh dear,” the governess sighed as she rose, “That’s bound to wake poor Kili! Fili come along and let’s get ready for bed. If I’ve learned anything at all serving your Uncle it’s that it’s best to not let him find you up past your bed time if he’s in a foul mood!”

Giving a quick nod and goodnight to her, Nola was soon standing alone listening to the raucous down the hallway.

Perhaps, Nola thought, it would be best if she left and returned home; waited until the next day and, reveal to Thorin then, what she had come to tell him at the moment.

“…It’s time ye accept the way things are!” Lord Balin spat as the door to Thorin’s cramped study flew open and the elderly dwarf stepped out, “What ye want might never come to be! Ye might as well concentrate on creating a good life here fer yer people!”

As he started to go, seeing Nola, Balin offered a sharp nod and muttered his good night and apologies for his heated words as He passed by the startled young dwarf.

“Perhaps ye can get his spirits up,” the old lord muttered just before closing the front door behind him, “if tha’s possible.”

Nola wrung her hands as she watched Balin depart, more uneasy than ever about her reason for coming, and wondered if she should follow the dwarf lord’s actions and quickly depart.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that,” A deep voice sighed, Thorin’s voice, “Our meeting went longer than I had anticipated.”

As she always did, Nola waited with a peaceful smile, as Thorin approached her with a smile to equal her own. Tilting her chin up, he placed a delicate kiss on her lips before hugging her against him as though she was as delicate as a flower.

“Shall I leave?” Nola enquired, breaking the embrace only slightly so that she could look into Thorin’s lovely eyes, “I mean if it’s not a good time I can always~”

“I asked to see you,” Thorin pointed out, his strong arms holding Nola about her waist, “I’ve not seen as much of you as I’ve wanted and-given the news I’ve just received-I could use a little happiness right now.”

Just then Fili bounded from his room; his arms wrapped about Thorin’s leg and hugged it tightly. “G’night Uncle!” He said just before spinning around and running back into his room, slamming the door as he did, leaving the two adult dwarves to chuckle at his silliness.

“He loves you,” Nola observed as Thorin planted a kiss into her spicy smelling hair, “You’re quite wonderful with children.”

Thorin chuckled and finally released Nola; “Some would say otherwise,” He replied, “I think it has to do with the fact that I’m all he has that remains of his mother.”

Taking her hand, as was always the case when she visited, Thorin led her into his study and directed her to a chair to wait.

“I don’t think that’s necessarily true,” Nola said as she watched Thorin pouring them each a glass of wine, “You’re very devoted to both Fili and Kili. Very much a… like a father.”

Thorin chuckled as he came and handed a goblet to Nola before seating himself in his own chair, quickly taking a sip from his own goblet as he did, and He offered a soft smile at Nola in response to her compliment.

“I’ve no choice,” He explained, “Their father died when he was barely walking and Kili will have no memory of either of his parents…I’ve got to take it upon myself to ensure that they are raised the way Dis and Rali would’ve wanted them to be.”

Nola bit her lip, fighting off her raising anxiety, and quipped: “You make it sound as though raising children is…burdensome.” 

Thorin smirked and shook his head; “No,” He corrected gently, “Just that…I worry is all.”

“About what?” Nola enquired just as she realized Thorin was watching her twist the goblet of wine in her hands.

“Just that…this is no place to raise them,” Thorin explained after another sip of wine, “Their princes by birth…but because of that damned dragon they were exiled before they were even born and now…now I must wait even longer to see if I can or ever will be able to reclaim their homeland and birthright.”

Nola gnawed her lower lips for a moment, Thorin’s gaze going from the still full wine goblet, then back to her face which he studied heavily.

“Dain again refused to aide you?” Nola asked softly, “Was that what the argument with Lord Balin was about?”

Thorin tilted his head to the side, his gaze becoming even more fervent; “You know it was,” He offered, “Have you no taste for wine tonight my love?”

Nola looked at the goblet and, very slowly, brought her eyes to Thorin’s yet said nothing as a heavy silence passed between them.

“What?” Thorin asked quickly, his cheeks flaring, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Nola insisted softly, “It’s just…I-I was speaking with Oin two weeks ago and~”

“Two weeks ago?” Thorin interjected, “What happened two weeks ago?”

Nola chuckled and at last took a very small sip of wine; clearing her throat she said very softly: “We talked about what happened a few weeks prior to that…or rather what’s going to come because of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case: Yeah, she's pregnant.
> 
> Oh...and my lord it's hard to come up with a name for Fili and Kili's Dad bein' that a lot have y'all got there before i did!!! LOL!!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur comforts Nola while Balin tries to soothe Thorin's fears

“Did I tell ye what happened today in the market place, sis?” 

Nola sniffled yet refused to sit up from where she lay on her bed when she felt her sibling plop down next to her.

When he received no answer, he would not be deterred, and Bofur continued with his story. 

“Well ye know old Gomir? The one that sells chickens? Well, and I’m sure ye know this, he’ll chop a chickens head clean off if the customer wants it. Well…as fate would have it the chickens got together and decided they were tired of seeing their kin gettin’ all unheaded and so…they revolted.”

Nola bit back a chuckle but couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her brother’s attempt to bring her some joy so late in the evening.

“Ye should ‘ave seen it!” Bofur continued, “Ten-maybe twenty-big fat chickens clawin’ and cluckin’…ran poor Gomir off…I’m tellin’ ye! They ran ‘im clear outta Ered Luin! Not sure if we’ll be seein’ him any time soon….with a head I mean because, wouldn’t ye know, one of the chickens got a hold of the hatchet he often used.”

At this Nola scoffed and, to Bofur’s relief, slightly rolled so that she could lift her head to stare at him with a crooked smile; “A chicken managed to wield a hatchet?” She asked, “I must say Bofur…I do think yer making this up!”

“Well,” Bofur sighed as he lifted his hands with a flourish, “Where there’s a flock of angry fowl there’s always a way!”

Nola couldn’t help but offer up a chuckle and she playfully slapped Bofur’s arm before resituating herself where she lay.

As he always did, even when she was very young, Bofur rubbed his youngest siblings back for a few moments before asking: “Did ye tell ‘im then? What did he say?”

Nola sighed and shook her head, partly in disbelief, but mostly in shame and humiliation.

“I never knew you had the gift of foresight,” She replied flatly, “You are full of surprises brother.” 

“Oh!” Bofur said enthusiastically, “Only since last Wednesday actually…it was a horrible accident with the paint brush and the next thing I knew…I coulda stopped the chicken uprising an’ all! 

But-eh-to be quite honest with ye…I noticed ye’ve been sick most morning’s and that you’ve been drinking some rather foul smelling…what is tha’ stuff any ways? I remember Mum drinkin’ it when she was carryin’ Bombur and you…used to drive Da’ mad!”

Nola gave a one shouldered shrug; “Just an herbal tea Oin told me will help the baby,” She confessed, “and he didn’t say much-Thorin-just that…it was not the right time.”

Bofur sighed, a sense of worry and anger welling inside of him as he sat silently for a moment, not sure of what to say that would be of any comfort to her.

“He actually asked if I couldn’t…if there was anything Oin could recommend so that I c-could…what am I going to do, Bo?”

“Well…have it o’course,” Bofur advised, “I mean…tha’s obviously what ye want to do isn’t it?”

Nola finally rolled onto her back and, after wiping tears from her face, sat up to look at her brother with frightened eyes.

“But…if I should…the things other’s will say a-and we’re already having trouble with money and~”

“We’ll manage,” Bofur offered, “Just like we always have. Also…did Thorin actually say it was o’er between the two of ye?”

Nola shook her head and sniffled once more; “We…I left after he suggested that I get rid of it-the baby-I don’t know if he’s going to do anything to help or not.”

Bofur snorted and waved a dismissive hand; “He done enough,” He laughed dryly, “Let’s just concentrate on getting’ ready for when the baby does come, aye?”

Nola nodded slowly before she and Bofur hugged tightly for a moment; when the siblings pulled apart, fresh tears in her eyes, Nola asked in a shaky whisper: “Are you ashamed of me?”

Bofur smirked and wiped the rogue tear from his sister’s cheek. “Nah,” He confessed, “I’m glad. Who knows? Ye might just ‘ave a baby girl.”  
**********************************************************************************************************************

“She runs the risk of bearing a female! A first born female in our family? You know what that could mean Balin!”

“Dis was born healthier than you! She lived a happy life and was loved by many!”

“She was not the first born of the family! I was! You know what could happen! You were there when my Grandfather’s mother…”

Thorin’s voice trailed off and he bowed his head; tired and no longer wanting to argue and most of all, for Balin to take his leave.

His most trusted advisor or not, at the moment, Balin was being of very little help to the exiled king as the two of them casually strolled through the dark, empty market place.

“She took sick…” Balin began softly, “When her husband died it was only the beginning of her end Thorin…it had naught to do with some silly curse.”

Thorin chuckled, in such a way, that Balin felt his heart go cold.

“I remember,” He explained, “I was very young…only cared about myself and doing the things that I loved or knew would displease my father. But I recall how my Great- Grandmother was a master at gardening. Put a seed in her hand and instantly a flower would bloom but then I realized just what it took…what she had to do to make that happen. Nola is risking too much.”

Balin sighed as he walked, his arms crossed behind his back, and he found he didn’t know what to say. 

He’d seen Thorin before and after, in the days, the months, after his sister’s death and he, to himself only, had seen the makings of an excellent father.

It had surprised him, because of how he’d seen him be with his nephews and even the children of others, when Thorin had casually confessed he’d no desire to have any offspring of his own. 

Truthfully Balin had considered that the young dwarf had made such a decision because the rumors that circulated about the children, the descendants of Durin. Particularly the first born females. 

“She could well have a boy,” Balin pointed out, “A son. Besides that Thorin…overall you do have some responsibility to tend to. Whether you like it or not.”

Balin almost flinched when Thorin cast him his seething glare; “I will do what I must…” Thorin explained softly yet sharply, “I just…need to think.”

“Do what ye must,” Balin replied softly and gently, “but, if I might be so bold, may I ask one thing of ye?”

Thorin stopped his strolling and turned to face Balin whom also came to a stand still. “So be it,” Thorin replied, “Ask me whatever you wish.”

Taking a deep breath Balin explained: “Whatever happens, Thorin…just know this means only one thing and one thing only: The house of Durin will endure. Just like yer father and grandfather always wanted. Don’t burden yer self with irrational fears.”

Thorin looked the dwarf lord up and down very slowly and, after exhaling a deep breath, turned and continued to walk onward without saying another word.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Baby is born healthy but Thorin informs Bofur and Bombur that their sister's life hangs by a thread.

“Here ye go! One-two-three and UP!”

Bofur gently eased Nola up to her feet and the two both laughed after the task was done. 

Even Bifur, whom sat whittling in a corner, though not smiling, couldn’t help but chirp in joy at the sight of the greatly swollen dwarf woman.

“Not long now, eh?” Bofur asked, patting his sister’s wide belly, “What did Oin say?”  
Nola rolled her eyes and her nose wrinkled; “Same as you,” She answered, “Not long now. A week…maybe less.”

Bofur chuckled and poked his sister’s belly gently; “Getting’ fed up are ye?” He asked teasingly, “Ma was just the same…especially with you! She swore you just didn’t want to come out! What, with ‘er bein’ about week over due an’ all!”

“Mahal!” Nola groaned, “I hope that doesn’t happen to me!”

Bofur smirked and, looking over when Bombur made his appearance from the kitchen, remarked: “I hear spicy food induces labor, Whaddya say brother?”

“Maybe tomorrow,” the biggest of the three replied, “For now I’ve made Nola’s favorite for lunch.”

“Ah!” Bofur said with a grin, “That would be everythin’ in the cupboard at this point!”

Bifur erupted in laughter, signed something to Bofur, and both cousins laughed heartily while Nola pouted.

“Well you try eating for two!” She griped, “It’s a nightmare!”

“I doubt Bombur thinks so!” Bofur joked before sticking his tongue out at his younger brother whom tossed him an obscene gesture before heading back into the kitchen.

Speaking to Bifur in Khuzdul, Bofur took Nola gently by the arm and began to guide her to the dinner table when a knock interrupted them.

A low growl erupted from Bifur but Bofur calmed him and ordered him to the table. “If that’s who I think it is…” Bofur began but looked out of the corner of his eye and stopped when he saw the shadow of hurt upon his sister’s face.

‘Hasn’t been here in weeks,’ Bofur thought as his large hand wrapped around the door knob, ‘just sends furniture and clothes but Mahal knows he won’t even take the time to speak to Nola about the baby at all!’

Pulling the door open, mustering his best fake smile, Bofur instantly and dramatically bowed to Thorin Oakenshield.

“Greetings kind sir!” Bofur chortled, “Please enter our meager domicile! Will ye be joining’ all four-excuse me FIVE-of us fer lunch?”

“Bofur!” Nola protested softly, “Just…j-just go see about setting the table will you!”

Bofur sniffed and nodded; “Alright,” He conceded, “Call me if ye need anythin’…ye know like…tossing’ out visitors.”

“Damn you, Bofur!” Nola growled, “Just go!”

When he had, Nola looked apologetically at Thorin, and offered a weak shrug. “He’s just…overworked,” She tried to explain; “He’s been working hard these days.”

Thorin smirked and nodded; “Understandable,” He replied looking at Nola’s belly, “How are you?”

Nola patted the side of her expanded waist, smiled, and said: “Eager is the best way to describe the way I feel. I’m tired of being with child. Oh!”

“What?” Thorin asked sharply, his eyes wide, “What is it?”

Laughing nervously, running her hand in a circular motion over her belly, Nola shook her head and explained: “Nothing-eh-the baby is moving is all…would you like to feel?”

Thorin hesitated at first and, after running his hand down his beard, gave a bashful nod. 

“I suppose.” 

Taking her outstretched hand, Thorin allowed Nola to place his hand on a specific spot, and the usual stoic dwarf couldn’t help but smile when he felt something nudge, then kick at his palm.

“Strong,” He mused softly, “I suppose that means the baby is in good health?”

Nola nodded and returned Thorin’s smile; “Oin thinks the baby is a bit big but other than that…she’s perfect.”

“She?” Thorin asked, and a shadow came over his face, “How do you know?

Nola, her small hand still placed atop Thorin’s, offered up an embarrassed chuckled and explained: “Oh! I don’t…eh, it’s just Bofur and Bombur…and I we-we think it would be good to have another girl.”

Thorin pulled his hand away as he sighed deeply and took a step backward. Trying to ignore the obvious offense that shone in Nola’s fierce green eyes.

“Thorin…” She began, but the Durin descendant cleared his throat, and shook his head.

“The crib,” He asked, “Do you like it? Dwalin himself helped build it.”

“Thorin,” Nola sighed in utter exasperation, “Yes it’s a fine crib-I didn’t know Dwalin was carpenter and I thank him-but what the hell is goin’ on? You seem so…so cowardly as of late and~”

“Cowardly?” Thorin asked, his eyes flaring, “You think I’m being a coward?”

“Yes!” Nola spat, tears burning in her eyes, “I don’t know…all you’ve done for the past few months is either send us things the baby will need or you pop in like you are now fer five minutes and then leave!”

“I need to think!” Thorin snapped so harshly that Nola flinched, “There’s much to consider! There’s much you do not know!”

“You should’ve have THOUGHT the night of the mid-summer celebration!” Nola snapped, oblivious to the fact that Bofur had reentered the living room and was glaring hard at Thorin.

“All I know,” Nola seethed, “Is that right now you are being absolutely selfish! Perhaps I was nothing more than some silly conquest to you after all!”

“THAT’S NOT TRUE!” Thorin bellowed, and Bofur was instantly between them, his finger inches from Thorin’s face.

“She’s pregnant,” Bofur said through gritted teeth, “Don’t ye dare yell at ‘er!”

Thorin slapped Bofur’s hand away and when Bofur raised his fist to strike, to both their shock, Nola groaned behind them and Bofur turned and caught her before she could double over. 

“Sis!” Bofur gasped, “What’s wrong?”

Thorin’s back stiffened and her uttered: “Oh…I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“Get Oin,” Nola whispered as she let Bofur guide her to a waiting chair, “Oooh….get him now!”

********************************************************************************************************************

“Did you put Bifur to bed, Bombur?”

Bombur, looking just as exhausted as his big brother, nodded slowly. “I don’t think he even know what’s going on, really,” Bombur replied, “I feel like I won’t be able to sleep for days.”

Bofur smiled crookedly just as another painful scream echoed through their small home; looking at Bombur, who’s eyes were just as wide as his own belly, Bofur said gently: “It’s normal…Mum screamed like that with both of ye.”

Though he couldn’t make out what he was saying, Bofur could hear Thorin speaking calmly to Nola who was now weeping softly.

Though he would never admit it to the king, Bofur was glad in the end, that he’d honored their customs and remained with Nola for last seven hours.

“It’s taking a while,” Bombur observed as he twisted a dish towel between his thick hands, “What if she can’t~”

“Bombur,” Bofur said, his tone one of caution, “Ye remember what Daddy said to us? When Mum was havin’ Nola he told us just as plain as he could speak: “Babies are easy to make…but hard to get out.”

Bombur couldn’t help but add his own chuckle to his brother’s and he tossed the dishrag over his shoulder then. 

“Your memory is amazing,” He confessed, “I don’t remember all of the things you do.”

Bofur, after another cry of agony cut through the still moment, offered a shrug and quipped: “Ye were normally eatin’ at the time when it all happened or was said.”

Before Bombur could toss out his own insult, Bofur slowly rose to his feet, just as the strong cries of an infant could be heard amongst an array of panicked voices.

“What does it sound like?” Bombur asked excitedly as he inclined his head, “What do you think Bo?”

“I dunno,” Bofur responded with a nervous laugh, “It sounds like a baby!”

The door opened and Thorin quickly stepped through, a bundle held in his arms, “Take her,” He ordered Bofur whom gently took the child, “Hold her until I come back for her…Nola’s in a bit of trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember reading that when a Dwarven lady goes into labor, it's considered good luck if the father is present. I'm not sure if that means being in the room but-given it's NOT part of Tolkien lore-I adapted it a bit.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Holding his niece all night...Bofur asks Thorin a burning question.

From where he sat, Bofur saw, that the sun was slowly rising outside; sighing peacefully he looked down and couldn’t help but grin when the infant met his gaze and cooed softly.

“Don’t worry,” He whispered, “Yer Mama will feed ye soon enough.”

“I’m afraid we will have to make due with a wet nurse-and bottles-for the time being,” Thorin interjected in similar soft tone, “Before he went to fetch her, Oin, said Nola will need to rest for a few days. Besides that, for now, I’ll have Fili and Kili’s governess watch over Sada.”

“Sada?” Bofur questioned as Thorin came and took the chair opposite of him, “Tha’s to be her name?”

Thorin nodded as he watched the infant squirm against her blanket and her Uncles arms; “We decided it just before she fell asleep.”

“How is she? Ye said she was havin’ a bit o’ trouble.” 

Thorin shrugged; “Blood loss…the baby, obviously, was bigger than most and the birth weakened her…Oin thinks it would be best if Nola not bear anymore children.”

Bofur nodded slowly and looked back down at his newest family member; His very first niece.

“Here,” He offered rising slowly, “Hold ‘er…she needs ‘er daddy.”

Thorin gingerly took the infant and, to Bofur’s surprise, cradled her lovingly to his chest as the shadow of a smile played on his lips.

“It’s been some time since I’ve held an infant,” He mused, “Well…not one so young I mean.”

“And not one that was yer very own,” Bofur pointed out with a yawn, “Ye must be quite glad to have a girl.”

The same dark shadow, the one that Nola had described to him, suddenly came over Thorin’s features and he sniffed without saying anything in reply.

“Thorin,” Bofur started, trying to be delicate, “What was that that ye said earlier?”

Sada whimpered and squirmed before Thorin placed a gentle kiss on her forehead; “What was what?” Thorin responded, “I don’t recall what I said.”

“Ye said that there was a lot Nola didn’t know....what did ye mean by that?”

Thorin muttered something inaudible and looked down at his daughter, becoming very quiet, obviously mulling over many things.

“Thorin,” Bofur began, wondering if it was the appropriate time, “I’ll always have my misgivings about you and me sister but…I swear if you’re keeping something-something that we all need to know-that could do any of us great harm I swear I’ll~”

“My Great-Grandmother,” Thorin started softly, “My Grandfather, Thror’s, mother…was said to be someone of immense power; Power…that could be said to frighten many.”

Bofur tilted his head and, after seating himself back in his chair, waited for the exiled king to go on.

“We’re not ones to delve into sorcery, we dwarves, no matter what house we are born into. But there have been some…very few…who have practiced the craft.”

Bofur twitched his moustache and turned; looking down the darkened corridor that led to his brother and cousin’s rooms. He was grateful that they, and especially Nola, were tucked in and sleeping away the hours. Absent from Thorin’s unwinding tale.

“She was a direct descendant of Durin…Queen of Erebor,” Thorin was explaining as his eyes became very distant, “Orla…that was her name. She was bright and intimidating and a born leader…but she had no luck in…relationships.”

“Mahal,” Bofur sighed, unable to conceal his smile. “Thorin…lemme guess…this Orla did something wrong annnd…because of ‘er offense…the females born into the house of Durin were cursed, right?”

“I was a child but had you seen what I had you would know that curses are in fact VERY real!!” Thorin spat, and he earned a searing glare from Bofur whom, indicated the infant Thorin held securely in his arms.

“She…went mad…flung her self from the mountain,” Thorin continued softly, “So yes…It’s been said that all Durin women-in my family-are damned to the same fate.”

“The way I heard it,” Bofur offered quickly, “was tha’ yer Nana couldn’t bear the loss of ‘er beloved husband…and that’s what drove her to her end and not some silly magic!!”

“She cast a spell, or discovered one, I’m still not sure…there’s many different tales I’ve heard but the ending remains the same” Thorin pressed, “Desperate for the affections of a lord-My great-grandfather-She turned to the craft …It’s suspected she made a deal…”

“Mahal bless ye,” Bofur sighed, casting his eyes to the ceiling for a moment before bringing them back to the troubled king, “Look ‘ere, ye’ve a babe now. A beautiful little girl! Can ye look at her and honestly tell me she’s doomed to be damned?”

Thorin looked down, his eyes meeting his own, and he couldn’t help but feel as though he were suddenly enveloped in a sphere of warm and comforting light.

Sada blinked and, Thorin thought, He saw the shadow of a bashful smile dance upon her tiny features.

“You yourself said that we Durin Folk were a doomed kind,” Thorin pointed out softly when the weight of his fear came upon him once more, “I am…I pray you are wrong.”

A knock came stiffly, loudly, and Sada stirred and began to cry; “That’d be the wet nurse,” Bofur sighed, “At least I hope so any ways. Poor thing needs to feed.” 

As he went to greet the next set of guests, Bofur stopped, turned and looked at Thorin with a soft smile.

“She has the strength and luck of a Broadbeam...that should dull any nastiness ye think yer blood carries. We’re a hard lot to break!”

As he watched him go for a moment, Thorin slowly looked down at the infant, his fear and worries of the past dissipating as she cooed once more and observed him with a serene look.

“I pray,” Thorin sighed as he overheard Bofur introducing himself to the wet nurse, “That I am wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get more into it but given Durin's Folk (Thorin, Frerin, etc) are also called 'Long Beards' I looked into it and assumed (only) that Bofur could be descended from Broadbeam dwarves...I believe they came from Moria and settled the area of Ered Luin....don't take my word for it though...this Tolkien Lore can be tricky.
> 
> Also...the real 'curse' will also be described in further detail.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sada is growing and Thorin asks Bofur, a dwarven custom dictates, for something very important.

“Bofur come quickly! You’re missing it!”

Setting his tools aside, just as he entered his home, Bofur bounded to where Thorin’s voice had called from.

“What’s all this?” He asked, looking from where Nola stood to where Thorin kneeled, 

“Oh…” He breathed, “Well tha’s been a long time coming!”

Little Sada, nearly a year old, stood unsteadily and gingerly took a few practice steps before very slowly beginning her trek to her father’s outstretched arms. 

“She’s been trying all day,” Nola explained softly, “When Thorin arrived…I don’t know, it seemed to give her more drive.”

“Da!” Sada exclaimed, grasping her father’s thick hands, her journey now completed. 

Bofur chuckled as he watched Thorin sweep the toddler up into his arms as he stood; rather touched he had been called to witness such a sweet event.

“Where are Fili and Kili?” Bofur inquired as he pulled his hat from his head, “Ye bring them with you most of the time.”

Thorin, letting little Sada explore his beard with her tiny hands, gave quick shrug. “I had things to discuss with Nola. I thought it best to leave them with their governess for the day.”

Bofur looked quickly at Nola whom offered a smile; “What’s wrong?” He asked, “What did ye ‘ave to discuss?”

Nola couldn’t help but burst out laughing while Thorin rolled his eyes, and pretended that his child’s incessant tugging at his braids didn’t pain him.

“Now, Bombur and Sela just married,” Bofur pointed out, “Cost us a pretty penny for that damn wedding and I don’t think I wanna hear any more bad news!”

“Oh brother,” Nola chuckled, watching Thorin gently pry his braid free of their child’s clutch, “It’s not anything bad.”

“Quite right,” Thorin added, trying in vain to keep his braids and beard away from Sada’s hands, “I…I came to see if Nola would accept an invitation. OW!”

“Da!” Sada giggled as she pulled enthusiastically at her father’s short beard, “Ba!”

“Oh, do take her will you? So I might speak with Bofur,” Thorin explained as Nola rushed over and gingerly removed her daughters hands from her lover’s face before taking her into her own arms.

Looking at Nola questioningly, just as he stepped aside so Thorin could exit Sada’s nursery, Bofur was only given a nod and wink from his youngest sibling.

 

 

“Sada’s growing,” Thorin began as he and Bofur took their seats at the small dinner table, “Over time she and my nephews have bonded-save for a few quarrels between them-They’re …very much like siblings.”

Bofur, his chin resting upon his fist, nodded in agreement, and waited for the exiled dwarf king to continue.

Yet, Bofur wondered, if it pained Thorin to see Fili, Kili, and Sada laughing and playing together; He wondered if it brought back the bittersweet memories, the only thing he had left, of his youth and especially of his two younger siblings.

“I know Nola has suffered some bad times because of some fools that dwell here,” Thorin pointed out, “She’s been harassed and humiliated…spit on even.”

Bofur squeezed his eyes shut tight; the anger of the recent events welling up inside of him, and he offered only a slow nod.

“She’s a strong lass,” Bofur sighed after he opened his eyes, “and it does ‘er well…seeing how dedicated ye are to Sada’s well being. It-eh-also helps that ye’ve sent Dwalin out a time or two to set those beasts right.”

Thorin smirked and waved a hand dismissively; “I would have gladly done it,” He explained, “But…I am a guest here…I must keep up appearances.”

“And what does that have to do with Nola or Sada?” Bofur pressed, “I hate to be pushy…but I’m hoping to ‘ave me dinner soon.”

“Hopefully,” Thorin answered quickly, “You will join Nola and Me for dinner…when she moves into my meager lodgings with Sada. All in due time, that is.”

Bofur’s eyes widened and he became amusingly slack-jawed; “Wha…” He started, amazed further when Thorin offered him a rare, wide grin.

“So…so yer taking her as a…as yer official mistress then?” Bofur asked, scratching nervously at his own beard, “and ye want me to give my blessing to tha’ fact?”

Thorin shook his head and chuckled; “Official Mistresses are only that where King’s are regarded,” He pointed out, “Here…I’m only a Black Smith trying-wanting-to do right by his family. But, as is customary, I must seek the permission of the head male to do so.”

Bofur’s hand dropped to the table with a thud; “So,” He began just as Nola entered the dining area, “What permission do ye want from me?”

“It should be obvious,” Thorin replied unable to stop himself from chuckling, “I’ve come to ask your permission to marry the mother of my child.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than likely the "permission" that Thorin sought from Bofur isn't a Canon fact but...I thought it would be cute.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nola and Bofur share a sweet moment...just before Bofur observes an odd behavior in his niece.

“You look just like Mama in that dress! I thought you were her fer a moment!”

Looking at the veil in her hands as she stood before a full length mirror, and overhearing the commotion just down the hallway, Nola looked at her eldest brother with a loving, grateful expression.

“You and Bombur,” She sighed, “Both of you have sacrificed so much…We’ve had to sell family heirlooms and so many other things…but you saved Mama’s dress? This is made of the finest fabric I have ever seen!”

Bofur smiled softly and shrugged; with his hair unbraided and wearing a tunic of fine yellow silk, he looked much younger than his physical age and, Nori had whispered, caught many a pleasant gaze from many of the invited and single females.

“Bein’ that I’m all dressed up,” He explained with mischievous grin, “I had to make sure ye looked just a little bit nice…ye don’t out shine me though!”

Looking at her brother again, Nola smirked and went to place the veil over her styled brown locks; “Where is Sada?” She enquired as Bofur came over and helped her adjust the veil until it lay correctly and flowed down past her waist, “She is the flower girl after all…and she’d better not have gone outside! Mila spent a week making her dress!”

“The last I saw of her was when she was with ‘er Daddy,” Bofur answered, “Thorin was explaining what she was to do when the ceremony began.”

“Oh yes!” Nola sighed, looking at her reflection, “Do go and fetch her, will you? I’ve got to give her that basket of flower petals and get her hair right!”

Bofur nodded and, just as he started to go, couldn’t help but observe his youngest sibling as she once again made sure her dress was clean and without a single wrinkle.

“Daddy would have loved escorting you,” He pointed out softly, “I…I hope his absence isn’t troubling you too much.”

Nola looked at her brother through her veil and smiled while her eyes shone with the promise of tears; “Not so much,” She confessed, “It does my heart well knowing you will be taking up that particular task….besides, none of this would be happening, not without you.”

Bofur bowed his head and chuckled as he said: “At yer service!” to which both he and Nola burst out laughing.

“Go and get your niece!” Nola ordered with a wave of her hand, “Before she finds a way of sneaking out into Balin’s gardens!”

Finding Sada had started to prove difficult and, when his heart and mind began to fill with worry, to Bofur’s relief he heard her giggling from stair case that led down into Balin’s vast wine cellar.

It was kind for the old lord, the long time friend and advisor to Thorin, to loan his home to them for the wedding. Little Sada had taken quite a liking to the mansion, and Balin.

But like most children her age, to her mother’s exasperation, she was having quite an adventure bounding to and fro to discover every new nook and cranny.

“Oh Sada!” Bofur called in a lyrical tone, “Yer mother wants you! Time to get ready!”

As he descended the stair case, Bofur listened with a smirk, as his little niece continued to giggle and speak to someone he had yet to see.

“Come now lass,” Bofur ordered again, “Or ye’ll miss the…wedding.”

Bofur stopped just a few steps from where Sada was; he watched through the dim candle light, in curious silence, as the one-year-old danced and giggled gleefully.

“Sada?” Bofur asked, “what are you doin’ child? Did ye not hear me callin’ you?”

“I dance!” Sada exclaimed, whirling around with a bright smile upon her chubby face, “Wif ganpa!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a bust up at Thorin's house some years later.

“Don’t tell me to calm down Nola! I’m tired of dealing with her lies…her madness!”  


“Thorin!” Nola exclaimed, looking over to where her daughter stood in the corner of her room, “there is a better way of dealing with this!”

“We’ve dealt with her offense for nine years! It’s time she stops this…this insanity!”

“I’m not crazy!” Sada exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks, “I wasn’t doing anything wrong!”

“Yes you were!” Thorin countered, whirling around to glare at his young daughter, “Kili heard you-once again-talking to yourself!”

“No I wasn’t!” Sada yelped, “I was talking to Sayri! She wanted me give something to~” 

Suddenly Thorin stormed over, against Nola’s protests, and slapped the adolescent dwarf hard across her face.

“Daddy!” Sada howled cradling her bruising cheek, “Ooooow!”

“Don’t you dare start to cry!” Thorin bellowed just as Fili burst into the bedroom with Kili close behind, “You brought it on yourself!”

“Thorin let’s just calm down!” Nola urged, trying to keep her tone mellow, “Now, boys, do go and get ready for supper. Sada…Let me take you to your Uncle’s. For the night if anything…would you like that?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Sada insisted without answering her mother’s question, and flinched when Thorin raised his hand once more.

“Don’t Uncle!” Fili protested suddenly while Kili closed his eyes tight, expecting to hear another slap of his Uncle’s hard hand.

“She didn’t mean to do anything wrong!” Fili continued, “She doesn’t know that it worries you!”

Sada sniffled and, just as Thorin lowered his hand and looked over his shoulder at his oldest nephew, she dodged past him and darted out of the room; roughly shoving past her cousins.

“Bah! Let her go!” Thorin snapped as Nola moved to go after her child, “She knows the way to her Uncles even with her eyes closed!”

Nola sighed and bowed her head; “There was and is always a better way to deal with this issue Thorin,” She said very softly, “And you, Master Kili…what right do you have to be a tattle tale? I’ve told you more than once to leave your cousin alone to stop spying on her!”

“B-but Uncle Thorin doesn’t like it when Sada does it!” Kili protested, “It makes us look bad!”

Nola sighed and shook her head before looking at Thorin. “You’re risking driving a wedge between yourself and your own daughter…is that what you really want?”

“No…” Thorin said in almost a whisper as he turned fully and approached his two stiff-standing nephews, “What I want…is to let the both of you know the next time you intervene with the way I conduct disciplinary actions…the consequences will be severe. Do you both understand?”

Fili looked from Kili and then to Nola whom nodded slowly for the boy to answer. “Y-yes Uncle…I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” Kili said looking desperately at his Aunt, “I won’t do it again I promise!”

With a wave of Thorin’s hand, without another word, his nephews hurried off to prepare for dinner and then He turned to glower at Nola.

“You are right,” He pointed, “That could have gone much better. If only you would just…not undermine me and what I’m trying to do for her!”

Nola’s eyes widened and when she moved to speak, Thorin held up a thick finger, and said: “What I mean, darling, is that Sada cannot be made to feel her behavior is acceptable…if she should be found out the repercussions will be-what I fear-something neither of us can bear! That is why we must stop her when she…she starts rambling.”

Nola sighed and, hands on her hips, quipped: “What I cannot bear, right now, is the fact that you are teaching that little girl to fear you!”

Thorin sniffed and started to leave the small bedchamber; but instead he stopped short and, without looking at Nola, asked: “Shall I go and retrieve her after dinner?”

Nola sighed and Thorin turned to observe her, waiting for his wife to answer, refusing to take his leave until she did.

“No…Let Bofur keep her for the night,” Nola explained, “He’ll help smooth things over.”

“You rely too much on him,” Thorin pointed out as he started to go, “He has his hands full just with your cousin and his fits….he is no longer the head of your household either.”

Nola couldn’t help but chuckle; “Perhaps I wouldn’t rely so much on him,” she replied, “if another head of household would stop being such a jackass!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay particular attention to this chapter and the upcoming one please. Also...I'd like to think that Kili and Sada are close in age...almost a year apart but still, Kili, is a just stretch older.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori, back from a job out side of Ered Luin, is given a gift from Sada that troubles her uncle.

“Hello Master Nori,” Sada whispered just as the dwarf strolled up behind her, “You’ve been gone awhile.” 

Sada, wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand, followed Nori’s order to stand up and to dust the dirt from her dress.

“I’m goin’ over to my Uncles,” She explained, “Mama will be by to get me tomorrow.” 

Nori nodded in understanding and inclined his head; “I’ll take you the rest of the way,” He explained, “It’s not safe for such a young dwarf-daughter of Thorin Oakenshield or not-to be out in this part of town.”

Allowing Nori to clasp her tiny hand as they began to walk, Sada looked up at the elusive dwarf with a mixed expression of curiosity and fear.

“Mr. Dori told Mama that your mother had a baby earlier today,” She reported, “Another boy.”

Nori chuckled and nodded; “Main reason I came back,” He replied, “I promised Dori that I’d come and help until Ma was back on her feet and all.”

“You’ll be staying longer than you planned,” Sada announced quickly and, when Nori looked down at her with a furrowed brow, the child bit her lip before saying: “Um…I would stay longer I mean…if I were you.”

Nori hummed as he thought this over as he continued to guide Sada to the safety of her uncle’s home.

“Will the baby be another ‘Ri’ brother?” Sada enquired, and Nori could not help but snort in amusement as he spied the lights of Bofur’s home.

“More than likely,” He answered, “It’s quite catchy!” 

Sada giggled and, her laughter growing louder, Nori spun her about playfully for a moment or two before stopping before the dwarrow could topple over from dizziness.

 

When they’d arrived, Bofur welcomed both of them warmly, though he cast a worried expression toward his niece.

After dismissing Sada to the bathing room to clean her tear stained cheeks, he offered his childhood friend a mug of ale.

“Thanks but no,” Nori replied, “I’ve got to get home…If I’m any later I won’t hear the end of it…you know how Dori can be.”

“Aye,” Bofur chuckled as he filled his own mug of ale, “Still I thank ye for seein’ Sada here safely.”

“A sweet child,” Nori commented, “I’m surprised she’s out by her self though; being as young as she is I mean.”

Bofur sighed, took a swig from his mug, and said quickly: “A spat with ‘er Daddy I’m guessin. I’ll know more later. But…she’s older than ‘er years…comes runnin’ to me whenever there’s a problem.”

Nori nodded; “I’ve heard…some things…You know Dori and his gossip…they-some people think that she’s~”

Bofur held a finger to his lips just as Sada reappeared briefly before heading into the kitchen without answering her uncle’s question as to what she was doing.

“So ‘ave I,” Bofur confessed, “I’ve heard all that silly rubbish too. But I really think she’s a little baby with quite an imagination and nothin’ more.”

Just then Sada reemerged from the kitchen, a purple wild flower Bifur had picked earlier that day, was held in one of her small hands.

“Ye should be off to bed,” Bofur instructed softly, “Yer mother will be by as soon as she can be to take ye home tomorrow.”

“Yes Uncle,” Sada said as she approached Nori, the flower held out to him, “I just wanted to give you this Master Nori.”

Nori blushed faintly and took the dainty flora before he’d, in return, bent down and pressed his nose against Sada’s. 

“Thank you,” He said, gingerly tucking the flower into a secret pocket sewn on the inside of his dingy tunic, “This is my mother’s favorite flower.”

“I know,” Sada said after tapping noses with her uncle, “Goodnight.”

After hearing the door to the guest room close, Nori chuckled and looked at Bofur with an awed expression.

“I didn’t know she’d ever met my mother!” He explained, “Ever since Dori went into the restaurateur business she’s retired and given herself completely to the accepted ways of an elder dwarven woman and doesn’t go out much!”

Bofur took another long, slow slip of ale before muttering: “She…uh…She never ‘as met Sayri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be cute to put "nose tapping" in as a part of a dwarven custom in showing affection to one another.


	17. Chapter 17

“That’s one way to make up,” Nola sighed, weaving her fingers into Thorin’s long, dark hair, “If not a good way to start the morning off.”

Weaving a trail soft kisses down her throat and between her full breasts, Thorin couldn’t help but chuckle as he shifted and positioned himself next to his wife, observing her with a soft smile as he raised himself up on one elbow.

“The day should improve,” He replied in a hoarse whisper while he rested his temped against his fist, “Once she comes home.”

Nola, tracing a finger down the fine hair of the dwarf king’s chest, sighed and after thinking for a moment finally asked: “What is it you haven’t told me?”

Thorin moaned and dropped onto his back with a grunt; “It was promising to be a decent day,” He whispered, “I’d had hoped to get through breakfast before we came to discuss this.”

“Please,” Nola said softly, placing her head gently upon Thorin’s bare chest, “Tell me…I don’t understand why you’re so…frightened.”

Thorin closed his eyes as if trying to will himself back to sleep and, after a few moments, when Nola wondered if she should rouse him, He spoke slowly and softly.

“Orla fell in love with a lord from a distant kingdom…but he didn’t desire anything but political ties… See it’s rumored she was well versed in the craft and could do many…surprising things. Things that frightened others; not just the gift of foresight mind you but…I witnessed as a child, not long before she died, how she held a dying rose in her hands and before my very eyes, somehow, it’s life returned to it.

But, whatever gift she possessed, it wasn’t enough to win the affections of the Lord and so she found some wizard or dark creature and made a bargain with it: Give me the one I love and I will give you someone for you to love.”

Nola lifted her head to look into Thorin’s distant eyes; “You mean a child?” She asked, “She promised her own child to this…thing?”

“She promised a female,” Thorin corrected softly, “She got her lord, her husband and it all went very well for quite some time…until the creature became impatient when Orla only bore sons. Come to find out…she was using her supposed gift of foresight to look into her future to see if she would bare any female children and when she feared it would happen she would drink a drought of some…elixir.

As fate would have it the demon found out and gave Orla two choices: ‘Give me what you promised…or I will make you and every female descendant of the house of Durin pay.

Fearful, she confided in her husband all that she had done, instead of his support He was disgusted, enraged; he went into a fit and fell ill.

Desperate for more time, and a way to save the only person she loved, she begged the creature for more time and, of course, he refused.

When her husband died…so did she; she flung herself from the mountain.”

Nola, caressing the firm arm of her beloved, waited patiently for a moment, but when Thorin didn’t continue she looked up in puzzlement.

“That’s it?” She asked, “All ye have to say on the matter?”

Thorin sighed; “I’ve nothing else to say…only that I begin to see in my baby the things I knew dwelled in great-grandmother.”

“Oh…But my love, it could only be what Bofur suggests, an over-active imagination!” Nola protested, tickling at the whiskers of Thorin’s chin.

Grunted, jerking away, Thorin sat up on the side of the bed, his feet touching the cool wood.

“Would you care to explain how she knew?” He asked very sternly, “How would she know what my father looked like on the day of our wedding? She wasn’t even two! and I’ve not one single portrait of him throughout this house!”

Nola, lying flat on her back, said nothing at first before she muttered: “Perhaps she over heard you talking about him during…when you weren’t yourself.”

Thorin groaned and bowed his head into his hands; “I’ve not had a…a fit in months,” He protested, “But if she should continue with this I fear I shall! So all I ask is~”

The knock caused Thorin to rise and, naked, he grabbed for his long night gown while Nola hurriedly did the same.

“A moment!” Thorin barked as he pulled his clothes on and, checking that Nola was clothed before He flung the door open, spat: “We’ve only just woken!” 

Fili stood, bright cheeked, and it was only after some encouragement from his uncle that he uttered: “Mr. Dori is here…he says that He would like Nola to come by his home…his mother died in the early hours.”

Thorin stiffened, looked over his shoulder at his wife whom seemed cowed and looked suddenly very pale, and ordered Fili away as he closed the door once more.

“It can’t be!” Nola gasped as Thorin turned slowly, “There’s no way…It’s a coincidence!”

“A second one?” Thorin enquired coldly, “You think it's a coincidence just like that kinsman of Balin’s? Or do you still claim that it’s her over-active imagination that compelled our child to claim she spoke Dori’s mother, Sayri, yesterday?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sada, not wanting to go home, flees to the river bank where Nori joins her.

SIX WEEKS LATER:

“But I don’t want to go home!” Sada whined and stamped her foot, “I want to stay here with you!”

Bofur, packing Sada’s traveling bag, chuckled as he listened to his niece protest heatedly; the girl had her father’s stubbornness that was certain.

She’d protested since early that day, when Dwalin had come by, and He'd given the message informing Bofur that his niece was desired back home with her parents.

The little one had stayed too long with him and Bifur and, though she’d enjoyed visiting with Bombur’s newborn son, she had two cousins whom also had conveyed their desire to see her back in Thorin’s house.

"Now lass," Bofur said as he finished packing her bag, "I'd love it if ye could stay with me for ever but yer father and mother miss ye! and ye know yer always welcomed to visit."

“They’ll make me talk about it!” Sada whimpered, and at last Bofur turned and observed his niece, “They’ll try to tell me I’m being disrespectful and that a princess shouldn’t act the way I do!”

“Well,” Bofur sighed with a shrug, “Little girls should be careful of their behavior after all.”

“But I didn’t do anything wrong!” Sada shrieked, causing her uncle to flinch, “Sayri came to me! And I’m not a damn princess!”

“Sada!” Bofur started to scold, “Don’t ye be usin’~”

What words her Uncle spoke next did not reach her ears for Sada ran from the safety of her mother’s childhood home and out of the front door.

She couldn’t go back to her father’s house! Not after what had happened to Mrs. Sayri! 

It would be like the day of their wedding, though she could scarcely recall any of it, and in the end Mama would cry and Daddy would give her that strange look again; the glance that seemed to question what she was, other than his own child, and whether or not she was a blessing or a curse.

She’d run, shoving past angry looking vendors and customers, all the way through the market place until she found her self at the river bank struggling to catch her breath.

Listening to the gentle flow of the current, she plopped down with a huff, as the tears began to flow.

“I’m sorry,” She whimpered as she brought her knees to her chest, “I wish I was normal!”

“That’s a bit overrated if you ask me,” Said a soft voice from behind her, one that she had not expected at all.

Lifting her head, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her dress, Sada beheld Nori as he came and stood over her; his eyes were soft and full of concern before the lightened above his soft smile.

“Being normal I mean,” He explained as he sat down next to the dwarrow, “There’s no fun to be had in it. No profit either…Dori says there is but I’ve never been one for the restaurant business.”

Sada, her knees still pulled tight again her chest, said nothing as she bowed her head; Though she would keep it secret for some time, she’d adored the way the back of Nori’s fingers found her cheek and caressed it gently, feeling the wetness of her despair.

“You’re getting your whiskers,” Nori observed, “You’ll be a fine Dwarven lass indeed!”

Sada sighed and shook her head; “Not me,” she announced, “No one like me can be considered a fine lass.”

“Oh I disagree,” Nori countered as he dropped his hand into his lap, “Especially since I made my mother smile one more time.”

Sada looked at Nori with wide eyes for a moment and, when he grinned, she asked: “What do you mean?”

Nori sighed and, like Sada, brought his knees to his chest as he thought over his words carefully. 

“When I got home, after I left you with your Uncle,” He explained, “Ma wasn’t long for this world-too old to be having another baby-and though it wasn’t my desire Dori urged me to go see her.

I had no idea if she could hear me, I didn’t know if she even knew I was there, but suddenly she opened her eyes and looked at me.”

Nori stiffened for a moment, breathed deeply, and confessed: “She asked for the flower-that flower-I had stowed in my tunic. Swore she could smell it and all. I gave it to her and she said farewell.”

Sada could find no words to speak when the she saw the shimmer in the notorious dwarf’s eyes; “I’m sorry,” She offered, “I didn’t mean to~”

“No, poppet,” Nori interjected sternly, “I’d not seen nor spoken to my mother for some time…I made her smile-like I used to-before she went home. I’m grateful.”

Sada met Nori’s eyes and, to her astonishment, instead of disapproval or worse, in his eyes she saw just what he had spoken of. Gratitude in all it’s sincere fullness.

Chuckling, dabbing at his eyes with a knuckle, Nori cleared his throat and said: “So, to where shall I escort you this time, little one?”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nola makes her decision and Thorin prays.

“The risk to your self is too great! I’m asking you, for Sada if anyone else, to please reconsider!”

“I’ve been well…there’s been nothing to indicate I’m putting my self at risk my love and, besides, it is what I want.”

Thorin slouched in his armchair and cast Nola a distressed expression; “Oin himself said that you should bear no more children!” He pressed, “Sada’s birth left you bedridden for days!”

“Oin is a good dwarf,” Nola sighed softly, “But he never said another child wouldn’t be possible…it would just be risky. I’m in perfect health Thorin and after all…you may not say it outright but I can’t help but wonder that your fear isn’t for me…but what you have perceived before.”

“We’ve enough children!” Thorin pointed out, “and that has nothing to do with why I don’t want you to go through with this!”

“Oh doesn’t it?” Nola enquired, coming to and kneeling before Thorin, “You were just like this when you learned that I was carrying Sada in my belly~”

“Obviously for good reason,” Thorin muttered, “That child will turn my hair grey overnight I think!”

Nola gingerly took one of Thorin’s hands, turned it upward, and placed a gentle kiss on the roughest part of his palm before pressing it against her cheek; “You adored her when she was an infant,” She recollected, “Parading her about with pride and spoiling her with toys and fancy clothes…there’s been too much havoc as of late…a new baby might do us all some good.”

“But…” Thorin sighed, “Boy or girl…I’m afraid. There’s been much darkness in my family and~”

“You’re not your father’s Thorin Oakenshield,” Nola explained flatly as she rose, now taking his chin in her small hand, “But you are my husband…and soon to be a father for the second time-well the fourth time really-I would have your support.”

Placing a quick kiss upon Thorin’s lips, Nola took her leave, and Thorin closed his eyes slowly and for a very long while.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breaking up a fight, Uncle Bofur realizes, there's a lot more going with his suddenly very moody niece.

“Take it back! You take it back!” Sada shrieked, her grip on Kili’s ear becoming too much for the latter, and tears welled in his eyes. 

“Lemme go!” Kili whimpered as Fili protested at both of them to stop their quarreling, “Lemme go and I will!”

“You lie!” Sada snapped, shaking Kili’s head, “I did that last time and all you did was run off and lock yourself in Daddy’s study!”

“Come on you two!” Fili pleaded, “If Uncle Thorin hears the two of you, and He’ll whip both of you, for fighting again! Come on stop it!”

“Promise you won’t call me or my baby brother that again!” Sada barked, “Promise you won’t call me or him bastards anymore!”

“You don’t know if you have a baby brother-Ooooow!” Kili howled, “Not even Aunt Nola knows that!”

“Hey now!” exclaimed a voice behind the two of them, “Sada let ‘im go-and you Kili-don’t be so cruel!”

Bofur, standing in the doorway of the den with an amused smile on his face, observed the three dwarrows for a moment before giving a Fili a nod.

“Help me please,” He ordered, strolling over and taking Sada’s hands from Kili’s red and aching ears, “Take ‘im elsewhere while I speak to this lil savage fer a moment.”

“You won’t tell Thorin will you?” Fili asked as he pushed Kili towards the door, “He’ll be very angry.”  


Bofur chuckled and shook his head; “Thorin’s busy getting things ready for Nola,” He explained, “Off with ye now. Sada, go sit down in that chair, please.”

Sada made a face at Kili, whom stuck his tongue out at her when she did, just as Fili finally got his little brother out of the room and away from her and her quietly amused Uncle.

“Had someone placed wages on ye Sada,” Bofur said with a laugh, “They’d be very rich! But sit-now-and tell me what happened.”

Sada shook her head; “I don’t wanna sit down,” She argued, “and you know what happened! Kili’s done it before!”

‘Bless me!’ Bofur thought, ‘She’s just like Thorin on the inside!’

“Ah,” Bofur sighed, crossing his arms behind his back, “ye mean he called ye that word again?”

“And Mama’s new baby!” Sada pointed out, “and we’re not what he called us! Daddy claims us! But He keeps saying that if Daddy ever gets back Erebor he’ll leave us here in the Blue Mountains!”

“Ha!” Bofur laughed as he rocked on his heels for a moment, “Nola wouldn’t let that happen even if it were true! Honey…yer daddy-should he take back his throne-will find a way to have ye recognized into the line of succession…and His heart is yer mother’s…he’d never leave ‘er.”

Sada sighed and nodded; “Alright,” She said as she started to go, “I’ve got to go attend my music lesson now.”

Bofur held out a hand to stop his niece for a moment; “What else is botherin’ ye?” He asked softly, “Ye’ve been flying into tantrums a lot lately…so much so I don’t blame Thorin for havin’ to swat yer bottom a time or two.”

A pained expression washed over Sada’s delicate features and she scratched at her the stubble on her jaw and Bofur wondered if that was the reason for her to fly into yet another fit of anger.

Thorin had been angry at her, a few days ago, when Sada had come to breakfast clean shaven and explaining she hadn’t liked the feel or look of facial hair.

“Are ye still mad about what Thorin said to Ye?” Bofur enquired, “When you told him ye didn’t want to grow a beard?”

Sada shook her head; Thorin had told her, in one of his usual fits of anger, that she was shaming the line of Durin by not succumbing to their customs, and had since grounded her for two months.

Trying to control his own impatience with the child, Bofur thought to himself for a moment; trying to find the best set of words to ask the troubled dwarrow.

“Are ye… ‘ave ye spoken to someone?” Bofur asked, not really wanting to hear an answer, “Did it tell you something bad?”

“I haven’t spoken to anything!” Sada spat so suddenly and viciously that Bofur’s eyes widened, “and I’m late!”

Stepping aside so she could stomp from the room, Bofur couldn’t believe how his little niece had just spoken to him. They’d always maintained and close and friendly relationship.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Bofur fought his own anger, and his own growing concern. 

The reason for his coming had not been to annoy the lass further but to inform her that she, along with Fili and Kili, was to come and stay with him for a few days.

Nola was soon to give birth and, under Thorin’s order, had asked that the toymaker watch over Sada and her cousins so his sister could recover peacefully.

“I think she’s…starting grow up,” explained a voice, and Bofur lifted his head, “and, of course, due to Kili's torment I think she’s fearful that Thorin will immediately look to have her married off.”

Nola, her belly bigger than when she was pregnant with Sada, observed her sibling with a look of sadness.

“But, I heard while I was coming in, I can tell you that she’s not been speaking to any…specters as of late. I don’t know if that’s true or if she’s just trying to appease her father given he’s not been sleeping well lately.”

Bofur went and hugged his sister delicately before breaking the embrace and saying: 

“I’ve heard he…He’s been a bit troubled.”

Nola shook her head and waved a hand while her other one rubbed at her stretched waist; “Nothing like that it’s just…He gets so distant when Frerin’s birthday comes around…well w-when any of their birthdays come up. He misses them-his siblings and the other’s-blames himself and all.”

“Well,” Bofur said, trying to sound cheerful as he patted the top of Nola’s belly, “He’ll soon stop being said and will be very happy I imagine. Sada is sure yer to ‘ave a boy.”

Nola chuckled and nodded; “Even before I swelled up so bloody big!” She laughed, “I’m guessing that she’s heard the old myth that a big belly most certainly means a boy!”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her music lesson her father Thorin, feeling better, comes to sit and chat with Sada.

“You’re finger’s still stroke the cords to harshly,” her old music instructor griped, “You’re father was more adept at the harp and he was younger than you when he first started training!”

Sada sighed and pretended to tighten the cords of her own small instrument; “Forgive me sir,” she offered, “But I am trying.” 

The old dwarf snorted; “Forget about you mother! You shouldn’t worry over such adult matters!” He quipped, “That’s why people are afraid of you!”

“Master Keelan!” Thorin snapped, causing both the music instructor and Sada to jolt as he entered the room, “I will thank you not to be so cruel to my daughter! You’re job, sir, is too teach her music…not to humiliate her!”

Looking suddenly very pale, much to Sada’s delight, the music instructor nodded jerkily; “Forgive me,” He explained, “B-but the child isn’t practicing at all!”

“Am too!” Sada quipped, “You’re not a good teacher is all!”

“Sada,” Thorin warned, “That’s enough. As for you, dear sir,”- Thorin handed Master Keelan his weekly payment and pointed toward the door,- “Thank you again. I don’t think we’ll need your services any more-I think my daughter’s talents are not suited for the harp-good day.”

When the tubby fellow had gone, Thorin observed his daughter with a stony look before breaking into a smile; “Perhaps the flute is your calling,” He explained as he came and sat in the chair adjacent to his daughter, “I know Bofur’s taught you a little.” 

Sada nodded; “If it’s what you want,” She replied, “At least you won’t have to pay my Uncle…he’d gladly do it for free.”

“Yes,” Thorin agreed, “Just as he’s agreed to freely open his home to you and your cousins when your mother is ready to drop your sibling.”

“Drop?” Sada enquired, and Thorin chuckled bashfully, realizing his choice of words had confused the dwarrow.

“Just another term,” He explained, “meaning to give birth. Any ways, you’ll probably depart in a few days…if Oin turns out to be right for once and the baby comes then.”

“Can’t I stay here?” Sada asked softly, letting Thorin take the harp from her tiny hands, “Won’t you need my help?”

Thorin, strumming the instrument with ease, shook his head at his disappointed looking child; “She’ll, Nola, will get the best of care. When she’s rested enough we’ll send for the lot of you and then you can help with the baby.”

It was pleasant, Sada admitted, listening to her father flawlessly play a tune on the instrument she had despised for so long. 

It indicated he was no longer feeling pained at the remembrance of his long dead kin; It also possibly meant, Sada thought hopefully, that her father was no longer displeased at her choice to continuously shave off her would-be beard.

“I’m going to go ahead and end your punishment,” Thorin announced softly, “Provided you no longer…rebel in other ways. Do you understand?”

Sada, gleefully appreciative, nodded just as Thorin finished the song he’d been playing; “Come, I’m feeling a bit bored…shall we take a walk in the gardens?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of you that didn't know....Thorin is described in the book to be able to play the harp...Sada obviously didn't inherit the talent. :-)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sada is growing up...and she has more reasons to fear that fact other than Kili's constant teasing that her father will marry her off!

“You shouldn’t have done it! It wasn’t doing anything to you!”

“Geez Sada, it’s just a bird, and stinky pigeon at that!”

“Even Daddy says you shouldn’t kill things if you’re not going to honor it! You don’t kill things just for sport!”

Kili snorted and tucked the sling shot into his belt; “Are you going to cry now?” He teased, ignoring Fili’s order for him to quiet his torment, “you’re acting like a major nut job lately…and I know why!”

“Kili, stop it, come on you two it’s getting late and Bofur wanted us back before sun set,” Fili explained with a sigh, “Don’t worry Sada…we can bury the bird if you want.”

“But don’t you want to know why she’s being such a git?” Kili asked in a lyrical tone, “I heard Bofur’s sister-in-law and him talking about it the other day and~”

“Shut up!” Sada bellowed suddenly, clutching the limp pigeon to her chest as tears welled in her eyes, “You be quiet or…or I’ll ask Uncle Bofur to go and get Daddy and then we’ll see who’ll be laughing!”

“Go ahead, idiot!” Kili laughed, “And then he’ll go ahead marry you off! Get rid of you!”

“No he won’t!” Sada protested with a sob, “I hate you Kili!”

“Sada!” Fili exclaimed, “Kili…come on you two…let’s bury the pigeon and get back to Bofur’s or will all be in for it!”

“Sada-started-her-courses!” Kili teased in a smarmy tone, dodging Fili’s fist, “She’s gotta get married!”

“You’re being cruel Kili!” Barked Fili, “You would do well to know that Mother went through the same thing that Sada’s going through now!”

Kili, stopping his clumsy dance and gawked at his elder brother before snarling: “You’re not supposed to talk about her!”

“Don’t provoke me and I won’t!” Fili shot back, “Stop being mean and leave Sada alone! Oh, and you know Bofur said you weren’t supposed to shoot at animals when he gave you that sling shot!”

Kili gulped and fingered the sling shot for a moment before looking at Sada; “Sorry…” He muttered, “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Sada shrugged; unconsciously stroking the feathers of the dead bird she held as she mumbled: “’s alright…I’m going to go bury this bird. You two head back…I won’t be long.”

 

In truth, she’d wanted to be alone. Actually she’d longed for privacy ever since Aunt Sela, Uncle Bombur’s gentle wife, had come into her room to ask her how she was feeling and if she’d anything to talk about.

She did want to talk, but not to Sela, she desperately wanted her mother but she knew that was impossible for Dwalin had stopped by early that morning to reveal her mother had gone into confinement the night before due to labor pains.  


They’d found the stained clothing in the hamper, Sada hadn’t really thought to toss them away, and Bofur had sent Sela to speak to her. 

She had to hear it all from Sela; the fact that she was growing up and to not be afraid or humiliated because it only meant that she was healthy.

“Just think,” Sela had explained, “You’ll be able have babies one day!”

“I don’t want to have babies!” Sada had spat, jumping off the bed and dashing out of the house amidst her Uncle Bofur’s protests.

She’d stayed away most of that day, piddling around the river bank, humiliated and frightened.

It wasn’t just the fact that she was, grudgingly, entering adulthood. 

Nor was it to do with the fear that her father would indeed see her married off, Sada knew that something else was changing.

When she'd first felt the pain in her abdominal area Sada also felt that something, other than physical, was changing within her and when she’d started to feel that way…her now terminated music instructor’s words echoed in her memory.

Sitting down, her back against a massive pine tree, Sada observed the poor dead fowl in her hands; she’d pleaded with Kili not to shoot but, like always, he’d ignored her and loosed the stone and she’d watched with horror as the innocent creature plummeted to the earth with a terrible death shriek.

“Poor birdie,” She whispered, “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you…” Her voiced trailed off when her memory unwillingly recalled the terrible nightmare, the one that she was still having almost nightly, and she had to press her lips tightly to hold in the sobs.

Whether it was the release of the long held sobs, or the fact that she finally had a moment alone to empty herself of her fears, Sada suddenly felt an intense but soothing warmth course through her veins and the crisp morning, the entire world around her, seemed to go dim for a few blessed moments.

For how long she’d sat, with her head down and tears dropping from her eyes, Sada had no idea. For she only moved when she felt the pigeon flex its body.

Opening her eyes slowly, a gasp escaping her throat, Sada stared in fearful excitement, into the yellow eyes of the now revived bird.

It chirped, only once, and when Sada’s hands went limp, she watched as the fowl took flight and flew away from where she sat.

It wasn’t until she heard the thud, and the gentle crush of grass, that she realized she hadn’t been alone and Sada jumped to her feet with a yelp and spun around.

“Oh Sada,” The intruder gasped, “What have you done?”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin comes to Sada with an announcement...and also asks her to make a promise.

She’d instinctively hurried forward, intent on helping the one whom had dropped to their knees and whom now trembled as though suddenly very cold, but he jerked away from her touch and looked at her with a look of utter terror.

“DON’T!” Thorin barked, “Do not touch me!”

Sada, tears springing to her eyes at the harshness of his words, instantly stepped back with a whimper and watched as her father gathered himself; digging his fingers into the grassy earth, coughing for a moment, Thorin at last and slowly brought his gaze to the child and asked softly: “What did you do?”

Sada, biting at her thumb for a moment and fighting off sobs, shrugged finally and found she had no logical answer for the one that was on his knees before her and awaited her answer.

“I felt,” Thorin sighed, “J-just before the bird flew…as though something was being stolen…something from deep inside of me…and the tree!”

Sada turned, stifled a gasp as the tears flowed, and observed what had once been a living, healthy thing; the pine tree now it stood completely dead with its branches drooping low while its nettles dropped, brown and dry, to the earth.

“D-Daddy…” She whimpered, “I-I-I swear I didn’t….I don’t know what happened!”

Thorin groaned and, after some effort, found his feet and rose to his full height; his eyes observed his own child with a look of complete suspicion before he cleared his throat and sighed: “This does not bode well for you…what you’ve done…it is not for you to decide what lives and what dies!”

Sada shook her head, unable to understand what her father was saying, and protested: “I didn’t mean to do anything! It just happened Daddy, I swear!”

Thorin, his eyes studying the tree for a moment more, brought his eyes to his daughter and observed her with such a gaze that Sada sniffled and stepped backwards; she watched as her father’s thick fingers embraced the hilt of his ever-present, sheathed sword.

“How long have you been able to do this?” Thorin asked, then he looked over his shoulder to make sure no one else was around, “Do not lie to me!”

Sada, wiping tears from her eyes, shook her head and said: “Never! I-I dunno, Daddy…I was just sad about the bird and-and…I haven’t felt well since I s-started my courses…I don’t know what happened! I just wanted the bird to be alright!”

“What do you mean courses?” Thorin asked, a rush of color coming to his cheeks, “Do you mean…oh…oh!”

Sada sniffled, looked back at the tree, and bowed her head without another word as she began to cry softly.

“Sada,” Thorin sighed, his wits finally coming back to him, “Come here child…come here darling.”

Sada obeyed and came into her father’s embrace; her arms wrapping around his waist while He held her just below his chest and stroked her hair; “Hush,” He urged, “Calm down…let’s talk…you’re not in trouble.”

They stood for a long moment; the father embracing the sobbing daughter, before Thorin finally pulled freed and said: “Come, let’s get you to Bofur’s. Your mother has had a baby…a healthy boy.”

Wiping away the tears with his thumb Thorin said: “You’re growing up too quickly…if I could I’d wish you to be a child for all of your years!”

Sada, for the first time, smiled flatly as her father placed a kiss upon her cheek; “You’re not mad then, Daddy?” She asked, “You…you got sick for a minute.”

Thorin, taking Sada’s little hand, began to lead her away without a passing glance behind him, and for a long while the two walked in silence.

“We’ve decided on Thrain,” Thorin announced calmly, “I named you for both your mother and grandmother…this time Nola asked the boy be named for someone in my own family.”

Sada nodded, and Thorin playfully swung her hand to and fro, while Sada chuckled and her panic eased.

“Is Mama alright?” She asked, “Will she recover?”

Thorin nodded and squeezed Sada’s little hand gently; “But there will be no more babies,” He explained, “Just like you Thrain was very large…besides your mother and I have decided that two little ones is hard enough.”

Sada smirked, Thorin swung her arm again, and she said nothing; her uncles home came into view and, clearing his throat, Thorin asked: “I would ask one thing of you, Sada, on this joyous day!”

Sada made no motion to acknowledge her father, only waited, while her eyes focused on the lights that shined from her uncle’s home in the darkening distance.

“I would ask,” Thorin continued flatly, “That you never…no matter what the reason…do what you did today. It is a dangerous thing after all and, I think, it will only bring you hardship.”

Sada nodded quickly; “I won’t,” She promised, “I don’t want to hurt any body.” 

“I know you don’t,” Thorin answered quickly, “Now…let’s get you inside so you can get your things, aye? Your mother wishes you and cousins home so that you all can see the new baby.”

Bounding up the steps to the front door, just as she went to knock, Sada paused and turned to look at her father for a moment; her hesitant stare was met by her father’s patiently bemused one.

“Will you make me get married?” She asked softly, “Because I can have children now?”

Thorin smirked, chuckled, and explained: “My father married for love. The same can be said for both your Aunt and My self. It would be wrong if I tried to enforce that archaic ritual upon you. Off you go now! Get your cousins and your things! I’d like to be with your mother again as soon as possible!”

When she’d bounded inside, Thorin took a moment, swayed and then steadied himself; trying to push away the terror that continued to haunt him since the moment he’d witnessed the pigeon fly from his child’s tiny hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that y'all got the idea that Thorin is trying very hard to stay in the happy moment, the birth of his son, has brought to many...but at the same time he's greatly worried for Sada.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After listening in on her parents convestation, after returning home, Sada makes a decision.

“A pigeon ye say? Just a filthy little bird is all it was…Oh, but Sada has loved all animals, is she a’right?”

Thorin, watching Nola as she fed their son in bed, sighed and gave a shrug as his only answer; “She seemed unfazed,” He added, “But…I watched as that tree rotted away and I felt like I was being drained.”

“Drained of what?” Nola inquired just as Thrain began to whimper and pulled away from his mother’s breast, his belly full at last, “I don’t understand you.”

“I felt as though I was dying,” Thorin answered quickly and avoided Nola’s gaze, “I couldn’t move but…I felt it! That child Nola, I don’t know, but I begin to fear~”

“She’s your own, Thorin son of Thrain,” Nola sighed as she laid the infant upon her shoulder so that she could begin to gently tap his back, “Not some abomination! And she never will be that…regardless of what’s happened in the past! Besides, you did just tell me she swore to never do it again and, really, I’m more concerned about the other situation with Sada.”

“Sela handled it,” Thorin explained dryly, “Though…I’m sure it was a bit of a shock to her being as young as she is.”

“Of course,” Nola sighed, “I was a year or so older than Sada when my courses started…poor thing…having to deal with too many things at present.”

“Hmph!” Thorin grunted just as Thrain belched and moaned satisfactorily, “Yes, she does seem to fear I’ll have her married off, now that she’s becoming an adult. But, rather, I blame Kili and his taunting for that fear. I plan on speaking to him about that, mind you, when I find the time.”

“Will you?” Nola asked, just as Thorin rose and came to stand beside the bed where she lay with their youngest child, “Seek a marital contract with a neighboring ally? I know ye’ve said ye wouldn’t but…you and I have discussed other things….things that would almost demand a betrothal.” 

Gingerly taking Thrain into his arms, Thorin said nothing for a moment, privately enjoying the warmth that coursed through him as he held the baby against his shoulder and listened quietly as his soon cooed pleasantly.

“We will see,” He whispered at last, “She’s still young and…growing…I have no plans to have her auctioned off like some sheep at the market. Besides, I’d do want to see her-and Thrain-happy..”

Nola only watched, a soft smile upon her face, as Thorin sat beside her with Thrain struggling to fight off sleep while nestled in his father’s arms.

“You don’t hide it well at all,” Nola observed, earning a perplexed look from her husband.

“You act so kingly, all business, in front of those you don’t know well,” She explained with a grin, “But when you’re alone with any of them…Fili, Kili, and your own, you remind me much of my father and how loving he was towards us.”

Thorin chuckled softly, just as little Thrain’s pudgy hand curiously touched his father’s beard, and the dwarf king retorted with a smile: “So it’s true what they say…that females marry males whom remind them of their father’s?”

Nola smirked and waved a hand at Thorin for a moment before replying: “I’ve no desire to see ye strip naked in a fit of drunkenness and go runnin’ about Ered Luin on a dare!”

 

Sada, her ear beginning to ache after being pressed against the door for so long, slowly stepped back when her parents began to laugh.

She was feeling many things; Most of all she felt fearful, one word repeated itself over and over again in her mind: ‘Abomination.’

Her father had muttered it before, when she’d pressed her ear to the door after another fight had happened between Kili and Her. She had been further distressed when, at that time, her mother began to cry at the cruelty of Thorin’s words.

No one really told her why; why it was so wrong being the way she was, why people like Dwalin and her cousins looked at her funny from time to time.

Sada caught her breath then, a grand idea coming to her mind, and she quickly and quietly headed for her own room.

Tomorrow after helping Mama and the baby, when her lessons were done, she’d seek out the one whom could help her. Perhaps then, just maybe, she could bring some peace into her father’s house and hopefully bring a smile to his face.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sada goes with Fili during a lesson Lord Balin teaches to find out answers to the questions that are wracking her mind.

“What are you playing at?” Fili demanded as he struggled to keep up with his cousin, “You’re too young to attend these lessons! Plus even I know you find history boring!”

Sada offered a shrug and quipped; “As I said Daddy didn’t seem to mind…all I do is learn the basics…you know, all that boring lady stuff! Besides that, after I’m done with my own lessons, all I do is help Mama with Thrain.”

“I know you just as well as I know Kili!” Fili pointed out, shoving past some merchants as they pushed on through the market place, “You’re up to something! I know it!”

Sada stopped and turned around to face Fili with a stern look; He offered a nervous smile and scratched at the back of his head, waiting for her to answer, and when she didn’t at first he cast his eyes to the ground.

“I’m just curious and bored,” Sada explained, “I’ve done well in my own history lessons and I think that’s why my father decided to let me come with you today. Regardless if it’s all just boring dates and whatnot! Now come on, or we’ll be late, and even I know Lord Balin hates that!”

 

When they’d arrived, the Lord Balin had greeted Sada as he always had, with a warm smile and laugh. 

She’d often regarded him as an adoptive grandfather with nothing but kindness and entertaining stories to bestow upon her.

As expected the old dwarf was elated to discover her supposed interest in what he had to lecture about and he ushered her and her scowling cousin into his grand study without any debate.

It had proven harder than she had at first anticipated, keeping her eyes open, just sitting there and listening to Balin drone on and on about the Dain the deathless and something to do about another one of his glorious battles.

Over time, instead being annoyed, she’d come to be grateful for each painful poke Fili gave her under the table at which they both sat. For with each stab of his quill, it jolted her awake and gave her another chance at feigning interest.

When it was all over, ignoring Fili’s cautioning stare, as Balin dismissed them for the day Sada rose her hand and said softly: “Um…Master Balin…could I ask you something?”

Balin smiled and gestured for her to ask and, pretending not to hear Fili’s soft moan, finally set about what she had intended to do all along.

“Tell me, if you could please, w-why in all my own studying…I can’t find any information pertaining to any females born into the Durin line…s-save for some very small writing on Queen Orla.”

“Thorin’s going to throttle you!” Fili growled under his breath, and jabbed his quill hard into Sada’s ribs, “Just you wait!”

“Lass,” Balin started, himself seeming to become very uncomfortable, “Tis a sad thing, I think so any ways, b-but it’s common that females are left out of dwarven lineage. It’s just the way it is.”

“But why is it that way?” Sada pressed, “particularly…why is it so where the line of Durin is concerned? I would think that all Longbeards would be thoroughly documented about…and they all have been save for the females…does it…has it anything to do with old tales? Maybe even curses?”

Balin chuckled while Fili sighed and began gathering his supplies, glaring angrily at Sada, whom waited for the old dwarf lord to answer.

“Perhaps it’s best yer father explain it to ye, child,” Balin answered with another of his kind smiles, “fer Thorin is just as qualified as I to give ye an answer to yer question.”

Sada pouted and crossed her arms, slumping where she sat, and she muttered: “Like you…he’s afraid to talk about it and when he does it’s in private. I suppose it’s because both of you fear that I am, in fact, just what Daddy thinks I am; An abomination?” 

“O’course not!” Balin protested, “It’s just we don’t want you to worry about anythin’ that doesn’t concern ye!”

“You know,” Sada sighed as she bowed her head, “I spoke to Vonna, your wife, the last time we visited you for another dinner.”

“Sada!” Fili exclaimed, slapping her shoulder, “Don’t say that!”

Balin, his mouth slightly parted, stared with wide eyes as he suddenly went very pale.

“Vonna?” He asked, “M-my wife?”

Sada nodded and straightened up where she sat; “She said that if I had any questions, about anyting, that I could always turn to you for you were a dwarf with integrity…one unafraid to speak about things that other’s wouldn’t dare to even whisper about. I suppose she was wrong.” 

“Vonna died,” Balin gasped, “Fifteen years-before any of ye were born-how do I know yer not makin’ any o’ this up?”

Sada shrugged and, just as Fili pleaded for her to take her leave with him, answered calmly: “She said you should drink the tonic that Oin prescribes to you-whether you like the taste of it or not-because it’ll help with the pains that take your knee during the cold months.”

“My knee?” Balin asked, and unconsciously lifted his right leg to flex it, “You mean the injury I got~”

“While fighting the Orcs in Moria,” Sada answered, “You got stabbed when you started to step over one that you thought was dead.”

“Oooh…if Thorin doesn’t thrash you I swear I will!” Fili moaned as he plopped back down in his seat, “I knew you were up to something.”

“I was,” Sada confessed as she finally rose, “I just wanted answers…I want to know why my own father is so afraid of me…why my mother looks at me the way she does. I’m sorry I’ve wasted your time Master Balin. Good day to you.”

“Wait!” Balin protested just as Sada turned to go, “Tha’s not it! Yer father isn’t afraid of you…he’s afraid of what will-what could-happen to ye child! If ye delve any more…into what Orla cursed ye with years before you or any other female heir of Durin was born!”

“From what I understand, sir,” Sada answered, looking over her shoulder, “It’s not uncommon for dwarves to read runes or cast spells…so what is it that is wrong about what I’m doing, or rather, who I am?”

“Sada,” Balin sighed as he leaned against his own desk and observed her with great concern, “No one….No elf or dwarf nor even a mortal…none are supposed to be able to do what it is rumored-what it is-that you do. Our ways are taught, passed down, from generation to generation…but you were born with things none understand and it’s been said only certain…types can do what you do; These would be certain…creatures not meant to be apart of this world…creatures thought to be…”

“Abominations,” Sada finished, and a great weight came upon her shoulders. “Evil…corrupted…mad.”

Balin bowed his head and uttered a shaky sigh without making any kind of reply while Fili clicked his tongue; his eyes shone with renewed interest and he asked: “Tell us, please, tell us what you know about Orla.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just stick with me y'all :-)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Fili by her side, Balin reveals the true events behind Sada's ancestor Orla, and the daughter of Thorin Oakenshield is more determined than ever to find a way to change a future seemingly set in stone.

“Perhaps this is best left fer yer uncle to explain,” Balin had started to protest, “It’s been many years and~”

“You descended from historians!” Sada countered, “No doubt…you inherited some of their works!”

Balin sighed and turned his back for a moment; staring out of the window he was so still and quiet for such a long while that Sada shifted nervously and Fili whispered his plea to her to take her leave with him.

“What have ye heard, child?” Balin enquired, “What’s been told to ye about Orla?”

Sada, looking at Fili whom only offered a shrug, licked her lips before saying: “All I know is that she made a deal with some demon…and when she didn’t follow through with her end of the bargain she killed her self when her husband died.”

“Hmmm, tha’s not accurate, though some wish it was,” Balin sighed; when both Sada and Fili waited for him to continue the old dwarf sighed and began to explain:

“The fact is that Orla saw ‘er downfall, in a dream-she’d always had the gift of foresight-but after making deal with that supposed demon…He blessed ‘er with many talents…before anyone realized just what the effect was of her ‘healing’ abilities…she was simply thought of as a fantastic healer-equal to that of Elves-it’s what won her the husband she’d always wanted.”

“So when He discovered…”

Sada’s voice trailed off when she recalled the massive tree, now standing dead and leafless, and only waited for the dwarf lord to go on.

“That’d not be exactly what happened,” Balin answered knowing already the story Sada had been told, “Tis true that Orla agreed to surrender her first born daughter and, thinking she could outwit the beast, she used her foresight and portent skills to eliminate that part of the bargain fer as long as she could.

But, according to written legend, the demon grew impatient and…a daughter was born after the birth of Orla’s son and heir apparent. It would have been her the queen would’ve handed over to the demon but…the king took sick-even Orla knew he would die-so she made a decision that would condemn the females born into the Durin line even after she herself was called into the afterlife.”

Sada sat back down slowly, looked at Fili whom looked overwhelmed with sadness, and then to the dwarf lord whom offered only a nod to confirm what it was Sada slowly realized; her heart grew heavy with despair.

“She sacrificed her own child,” Sada sighed, “To save her husbands and when he found her act to be unforgivable…they both died?”

Balin nodded; “Ye see, He saw her do it, steal away the breath of his daughter…and before she could touch him…she went mad thereafter and took ‘er own life. It’s sad that since then the females born into the Durin line were just as susceptible to madness as the males were…if not more so.”

“The men really do go mad?” Fili asked, his eyes wide and frightened, “Really?”

“If it is truly a curse then there is a way to break it!” Sada interjected, her voice determined, “There must be!”

“If there is I’ve never head of one,” Balin confessed, “if there was a curse and a way to break it…it died with Orla.”

“We should go,” Fili sighed, “Thorin will start to worry-we’re already late-come on Sada.” 

“Wait,” Sada said over her shoulder before turning to look at Balin once more, “What do you have-eh-document, books, what can you loan me that has any information on Orla?”

********************************************************************************************************************

“If Uncle Thorin finds that book…” 

Fili flinched and shook his head as he struggled to keep up with Sada’s quick pace; 

“Maybe it’s not a curse,” Fili tried to point out, “Maybe you and Orla are different and you won’t…I don’t think that will happen to you.”

“I’m already like her!” Sada sniffed, and Fili realized his cousin was fighting back tears, “I’ve…I can do everything she did!”

Fili reached out and took Sada by her arm, forcing her to stop in her trek, and made her turn and face him.

“But you’re not her! You’re not that selfish! And you’d never hurt anyone no matter what!”

Sada, the book clutched to her chest, moved to speak but found she couldn’t; instead she used one hand to wipe away her tears, while the other held the book firmly.

“Alright,” She lied, “Let’s get home. Oh…and if you will, don’t tell Daddy about this book, it’s important that I read all that it has to offer.”

“I don’t see what you’ll find in it that’s useful,” Fili replied as he finally managed to meet Sada’s pace and keep up with her, “Balin said that there weren’t many documents about her left after she died.”

“Save for the only one that matters,” Sada countered, “Someone had the right idea after her downfall…they preserved Orla’s own journal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends the first little book of the Saga. Stay tuned!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some years have passed and Sada is shocked when she learns that her Parents have made an arrangement for her.

“Sada? Can I come with today? Just this once, please?”

Sada quickly hid the aged and leather bound book in its usual spot, under a loose floor board next to her bed, and rose from her spot; offering the child a soft smile she explained: “You know they won’t let you! They think you’re too young!”

The young boy looked much like Nola, even more than Sada, He even had their mother’s beaming smile.

“You and Fili and Kili always go to the woods on Saturday!” Thrain exclaimed as Sada gleefully took him into her arms and swung him about, “I promise I’ll be careful!”

“Oh! You know that won’t work!” Sada laughed as Thrain held fast to her waist, “Besides that Fili and Kili and I will be gone for awhile-til dark-and you know you’re not allowed to be out after the sun sets!”

“But maybe you can convince Mama and father!” Thrain whined as he let go of Sada and stamped his foot, “After you go and see them I mean!”

“What do you mean?” Sada asked breathlessly, “What do you mean after I go and see them?”

“He means,” Said a stern, smooth voice that caused the siblings to stiffen, “That he’s been eavesdropping once again. Haven’t you, Thrain? Even after Mother and I asked you to stop?”

Thrain went pale and shuffled behind Sada whom looked curiously at her father, Thorin, before finally asking: “But…did you need to see me? Before I left with Fili and~”

“I’m afraid that won’t be happening today,” Thorin said quickly, immediately holding up a hand when Sada began to protest, “You’re mother and I have something very important-and delicate-to speak to you about. So you will have to reschedule the little adventure you had planned today with your cousins.”

“But father,” Sada protested, “We do this every Saturday! Can’t it wait until~”

“Thrain,” Thorin interjected, much to Sada’s rising anger, “See to your lessons…we’ll talk about your…insistence on being apart of adult conversations later.”

Thrain gulped and quickly left Sada’s bedroom, avoiding his father’s glare.

“Couldn’t this wait?” Sada immediately asked, “You always do this father! Whenever I’m trying to get something else done you always have something to discuss with me or suddenly you change your mind!”

Unlike the three young male dwarves, Sada was the most rebellious, the most argumentative, and of course the most stubborn, of all them combined.

Thorin had been shocked when Nola had offered up the explanation that his daughter was much like him where her personality was concerned.

“She’s a kings daughter,” Nola had explained as they had lay in bed late one night, “and she’s a Daddy’s girl. It only stands to reason that she would take after you!”

“I’m afraid…duties of family are more important than wasting a day exploring the forests surrounding Ered Luin,” Thorin explained after a moment, stroking his short beard, “Come on then. You’re mother is waiting in the study.”

 

*************************************************************************************************************************

“Mama! Please! You can’t possibly think I’ll go through with this!”

“Sada we’re only asking that you meet with him and nothing more! The final decision will be yours!”

Her mother’s words were of little comfort as Sada jerked her head toward her father whom stood smoking his pipe thoughtfully near the cold fireplace.

“What if I should decide that I will not?” She asked, “What will happen then?”

“Then he leaves,” Thorin explained through an exhale of smoke, “Though…I do hope you can set aside your present anger and at least give Ezrin the chance he deserves.”

Thorin sniffed and looked to Nola who observed the two of them silently and with a stony expression.

“As your mother just said…the choice is yours,” Thorin continued, “But you’ve no voice in the decision that has been made already. You, Your brother, and your mother will leave in two weeks time.”

Sada’s brow furrowed and, just as Thorin emptied the tobacco ash from his pipe into the empty fireplace, asked: “Leave? To where though, I thought Ezrin would be coming here!”

“I’ve other matters to attend,” Thorin explained, “Because of such I sent word to Dain and he agreed to play host to all of you.”

“You think you’re going to find him again, don’t you?” Sada demanded suddenly in a savage voice, “Let me guess, father, a rumor got back to you and your going after it like it’s that bloody Arkenstone? Am I right?”

“Sada! That’s enough!” Nola warned, rising from where she sat, “I know this is a lot to take in but at the same time~”

“At the same time,” Thorin seethed, approaching Sada whom matched his angry gaze, “You will never-NOT EVER-speak to me in that manner again!”

“You promised you’d never send me to the Iron Hills!” Sada protested, ignoring her mother’s plea to stop her argument, “Don’t you remember, father? You promised you wouldn’t!”

“It’s not like I’m sending you to live there!” Thorin growled, “It’s only to meet a good family friend and-Thorin took Sada’s chin in his large hand-“I expect you to act accordingly. Respectable and Lady like. If you, of all females, can do that!”

“Father,” Sada started, but Thorin released her and stomped out of the study, leaving Sada to her mother whom came and hugged her close.

“Hush now!” Nola urged, “You like traveling after all. Your father knows, and accepts, that the final choice will be yours. Besides, you met Ezrin years ago, don’t you remember?”

Sada, crying freely against her mother’s shoulder, sniffled and said: “We can’t go to the Iron Hills, Mama! It’s dangerous! Please…I will meet this Ezrin fellow and give him all the chances you want me too! But not in the Iron Hills! Any where but there!”

“Oh, now child, it’s just a place after all,” Nola cooed as she stroked her daughters long and wavy hair, “You’ll be perfectly safe!”

“But not on the way there!” Sada proclaimed, jerking free of her mother, “I’ve dreamed it already! Can’t you understand that?”

“Sada,” Nola sighed, clasping her hands in front of her, “We’ve talked about this.”

“Please Mama!” Sada pleaded, ignoring her mother’s words, “I’ve seen wolves!”

Nola chuckled then, lifted a hand and wiped away the tears on Sada’s cheeks, and replied: “Darling…the area around the Iron hills is only grass! Flatlands! There is no place for a wolf pack to take refuge…they’d be easy prey for hunters.”

Sada sniffled and wiped blinked, disbelieving at first, but after surveying her mother’s confident face for a moment more, she asked: “Are you sure?”

Nola chuckled and nodded; “Your father often spoke of the boredom the natural landscape caused him when he traveled to the Iron Hills before you were born. Off with you now! Go find your cousins….I know that’s all you really want to concern yourself with today!”

Sada shrugged and as she embraced her mother one more time, asked: “I didn’t mean to make Daddy angry. You know that right?” 

Nola smirked; “So does he,” She answered, waving at Sada to depart, “And remember, he doesn’t like being called Daddy anymore, since you’re older he wants you to call him father. Oh…Sada, may I ask you something?”

As Sada broke the embrace, She nodded and smiled, waiting for her mother to ask her question.

Nola sighed and pinched her nose as she thought over the right words to use for the question she’d long meant to ask her growing daughter.

“Is there-I mean-ever since you and yer cousins have gone off into the woods…it’s changed ye each time…yer happier…is there something-someone-that meets you in the woods?”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sada seeks comfort from Fili while Her mother, Nola, asked her brother Bofur for a very important favor.

“Well…at least he’s leaving the final decision up to you, that’s something, isn’t it?”

Sada, having caught up to her cousins, shrugged as she pulled the hood of her cloak down lower.

“That doesn’t mean he isn’t hoping I’ll accept,” Sada replied, “I remember very little of this Ezrin fellow…but I do recall that he was rather wealthy.”

“He was also very kind,” Fili pointed out, ignoring the glare Sada shot at him, “and you liked him then.”

“Then was when I was toddler,” Sada sighed, “Time changes people. Obviously, I mean, Daddy took back his promise after all…after having kept it for six years!”

“He can do what he wants!” Kili shouted from where he stood, balancing upon a fallen log that led to the other side of the riverbank, “Exiled or not…He’s a king.”

“Be quiet you!” Fili barked, ignoring the obscene gesture Kili made at him with a grin, “and quit playing around on that thing! I won’t fish you out of the water again if you fall in!”

Looking at Sada, whom was still glowering at Kili whom stuck his tongue out at her, Fili cleared his throat and explained: “He didn’t really take it back. He just…is giving you options.”

“He’s making us go to the Iron Hills,” Sada explained as she finally looked into Fili’s pleasant face, “Even Mama is fine about that.”

Fili’s face darkened and he cast his eyes to the earth as he thought for a moment. 

Sada had told him about the dream many times, ever since she’d dreamt it for the first time years ago, and in truth it frightened him as well.

Still He didn’t want his cousin to be so dismal and fearful, it threatened to bring another great row into their household, and with that in mind Fili playfully punched Sada in her shoulder and offered the best smile he could.

“Even your dreams have been wrong from time to time,” He pointed out, “Remember? That dream you had about Thrain?”

Sada’s hardened expression softened as she took her eyes from Kili and stared at her wizened older cousin, thoughtfully, for a moment. 

“True,” She admitted, “Though he still insists on coming with us each time news reaches him we’re coming here.” 

“But He does walk with Thorin and Nola from time to time,” Fili pressed, “and he’s never fallen into the river and drowned, when they’ve brought him here, right?”

Sada, flinching at the unpleasant dream memory, sighed and nodded; “I know,” She admitted softly, “But there have been times…other warnings….”

Fili groaned and rubbed his eyes; “I thought…I thought you said you hadn’t seen any for quite some time!” He moaned, “You know what’ll happen if Thorin overhears you again!”

“Oh Fili!” Sada griped with a wave of her hand, “No, I haven’t seen one in years…I’m talking about a long time ago and…you know what? Never mind! I’ve got other things to attend to right now!”

With that, Sada turned and headed off, ignoring Fili’s protest and yet another one of Kili’s childish insults, and headed deep into the forest with only the dying light of the sun to guide her.  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
“What’s this all about it? Really, Nola, yer worryin’ me now!”

Nola chuckled, and sipped her tea, trying to ignore her brother’s glare as she did. 

Listening for a moment more as Her youngest child, Thrain, spoke in Khuzdul to their cousin Bifur in a nearby room, Nola cleared her throat and answered:

“It’s only just…a safety measure, just in case, you are after all their Uncle. I rather thought you’d be up for the task!” 

Bofur sniffed, sipped from his own teacup, and eyed his sibling suspiciously for a moment.

“Ye aren’t sick are ye?” He asked softly, his gut in knots, “How’s Thorin?”

Nola chuckled and straightened her skirt while she answered: “We’re both in good health-don’t worry Brother! -As I said…We’ve talked about it and we both feel that if anything should happen to us, and we don’t think anything will mind you, that You’d be the best guardian to look after our children.”

Bofur, first shouting at Bombur to hurry up with supper, sighed and rested his chin in his hand; Thrain’s birth, he recalled, had been harder on his sister than Sada’s had been.

Nola had lain in bed for days, pale and clinging to life, before she finally recovered. It had been a terrifying time for Bofur, the head of his family, for he had begun to prematurely ponder about his beloved siblings funeral arrangements before news finally reached him that she was on the mend.

Thorin, and Bofur did his best to fight of the sudden sneer that wished to grace across his usual jovial face, also had had his share of close calls.

But it wasn’t at all like any sickness that Bofur could identify. No, according to rumor, there had been times Thorin seemed to withdraw into himself in such a way it worried many and especially poor Nola.

The exiled King would grow quiet, refusing to speak or eat, and sit alone in his study for days on end.

He would refuse the company and support of his dutiful wife, He ignored his children and nephews, and some wondered if Thorin Oakenshield had finally broken and meant to end his dismal life in Ered Luin.

“Bo?” Nola asked softly, “Where are ye? Are you alright there brother?”

Bofur nodded and stretched, yawning as he did, and when he was done he at last replied: 

“A’right Nola, I accept, if anythin’-and I hope it doesn’t-happens to you and Thorin…I’ll do what I can fer Sada and Thrain.”

Nola reached over and took Bofur’s larger hand in both of hers, smiling softly, and She squeezed his hand tightly.

“Thank you,” She said, “I knew we could count on you!”

Bofur chuckled and pulled his hand free; “Yer embarrassing’ me!” He laughed, “By the way…where is Sada? I had hoped she’d come with ye this evenin’!”

Nola sighed, and waved a free hand, unsure of how to answer Bofur’s question.

“Oh…” Bofur breathed, “Ye still think she’s-eh-out and about with someone?”

“I asked why she always seemed to get so excited when she and her cousins went on their weekend excursions,” Nola explained, “She lied, of course, plus…there have been rumors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I doing alright in portraying Fili and Sada as being close?


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori and Sada meet in secret...and another blow is dealt.

“Nori!” 

She leapt into his arms, nearly causing him to fall, and he laughed softly as he returned the tight embrace.

They exchanged a few quick kisses and stood holding each other closely until Nori sighed deeply and nuzzled into Sada’s soft hair.

“What is it?” Sada enquired, “Is everything alright?”

“Oh yes! I take it that you got my message, then?” Nori asked lifting his head and stroking Sada’s lovely and long hair, “With no problems?” 

“I’ve told you that you-we-could trust the maid!” Sada sighed as she rested against Nori’s shoulder; “I’ve known her since I was a child.”

Nori chuckled and released Sada, dodging her lips when she’d meant to kiss him; “Child,” He sighed, going over and settling himself beneath a tree.

“Why do you call me a child?” Sada sighed, standing and watching the older dwarf as he stretched out beneath the tree, “I’m of age now.”

“But still a child,” Nori argued with a laugh, “Especially where I’m concerned. Come here!”

Sada, feeling quite uneasy, nonetheless took herself and by Nori’s command, sat down next to him and waited for him to go on.

“How have you been?” He asked, observing with his usual soft gaze, “I was away for awhile.”

“I know,” Sada said with a smile, “I actually started to worry…even Uncle Bofur seemed concerned.”

Nori shrugged and grinned; “It got risky there for a moment,” He explained, “But I always come out on top. But enough about me! How are you?”

Sada shrugged, picked a few blades of grass and muttered: “The same…but today before I came here to wait for you…Mama-Mother- and Father met with me.”

“Ah,” Nori hummed with a smirk, “So it’s true then? What I heard about that Ezrin fellow?”

Sada’s eyes widened and Nori offered a grin and a wink; “I was in Dunland as of late,” He explained, “and that’s where Ezrin lives of course…the market place gossip is worse there than it is here!”

“Oh…” Sada whispered, “B-but don’t worry…I’ve only agreed to meet with him…just meet with him! And nothing more.”

“He’s a good bloke, I hear,” Nori replied as he picked a blade of grass and placed it between his lips, “Well known and liked. Quite skilled in the arts of furs and leather working, actually, that’s how he’s came to be rather well-off.” 

“I know all that,” Sada sighed with a roll of her eyes, “Father and Mother both told me that His family came from Erebor and were good friends with Father’s father.”

“So you’d be quite happy,” Nori pointed out with a laugh, “Gossip is he’s rather interested in meeting you now after hearing of how lovely you are…with or without a beard.”

“I don't care and I won't marry him!” Sada griped, aggressively plucking blades of grass, “It’s not fair after all!”

“You mean…it’s already arranged?” Nori asked, observing Sada with a surprised expression.

“No,” Sada moaned, “They say it’s up to me after all. But I know that when I tell them no it’s going to make father very angry.”

“So then you should say yes,” Nori advised, ignoring how pained Sada’s expression became.

“But…” She started, waiting for Nori to look at her, “But Nori I can’t! I mean…I thought that you and I~”

“Sada,” Nori sighed, tossing the chewed blade of grass away, “You live in a dream world, darling, it couldn’t ever possibly last…or happen for that matter.”

“But everything you said Nori!” Sada protested, “You seemed to want it to last!”

“Oh come off it!” Nori chuckled coldly; “Do you know what it does to me? What it would do to any male? Being wanted by someone so young? Not only that…you’re the daughter of a king!”

Sada shook her head, scoffed, and looked at Nori with angry tears in her eyes; Nori, sniffed and, upon seeing the first tear fall, couldn’t help but look away from the young woman.

“You…You made me feel like nothing was wrong,” Sada whimpered as she went to take Nori’s hand, “Th-that I would be alright…that I was wanted.”

“You are wanted,” Nori said softly, pretending to spy something in the distance, “and there isn’t anything wrong with you. I’m a criminal Sada; I’m wanted in at least three other realms…I can’t have you slowing me down! It could mean my neck in the end!”

To her devastation Nori pulled his hand away and at last looked at her with a very icy gaze in his light blue eyes.

“Is this because I haven’t…" Sada cleared her throat and tried to ignore her discomfort upon mentioning what she was, "I mean…Nori I’m ready if you want to! I just had to be sure before I finally decided to give you my consent and~”

“It’s nothing to do with that!” Nori chuckled cruelly, “Besides…I’ve found that kind of comfort when I had to!”  
“You…you’ve been with others?” Sada asked, a sob escaping her throat, “You cheated on me?”

“We were never that serious! You only thought so! Go on then!” 

Nori snorted and waved an impatient hand when Sada did not move.

“Go cry somewhere else!” He spat, looking away from her again, "Go home!"

Sada, tears sliding down her cheeks and her chin quivering, rose slowly with a sniffle and left Nori alone without another word.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sada, distraught, returns home to find her mother waiting for her.

“Oh! Mother, you frightened me!”

Nola seated on the edge of Sada’s large bed, looked at her daughter with a soured expression; at first Sada thought it had to do with how she’d jumped when she’d entered and found her mother unexpectedly waiting for her in her own bedroom.

But, when she spied the object resting in her mother’s lap, she felt her heart sink into her stomach.

“Thrain was snooping again,” Nola explained before Sada could answer or question what was going on, “I found him in here-with this-I thought it was your journal but…”

Nola’s words faded and she sighed heavily with a shake of her head. “Yer lucky,” She pointed out to her stunned daughter, “If it had been yer Daddy that found this he’d beat ye black and blue!”

“Mama,” Sada said as new tears came to her eyes, “I was just looking for answers!” 

Nola rose, the book held firmly in her left hand, and she approached her daughter slowly. 

Looking her up and down, with great concern filling her eyes, Nola inclined her head and sighed as she observed Sada in the bright firelight.

“Ye’ve been crying,” She observed, “I take it Nori took it upon himself to end yer sordid affair with him?”

Sada scoffed and took a step back from her mother, staring at her in disbelief, and she shook her head slowly.

“You knew?” She asked softly, and Nola nodded, “You’re the reason He ended it?”

“Before anything to terrible happened,” Nola explained, “Can you imagine the scandal you would have brought yer self? Or what ye what have done to this family?”

“I did no more than what you and Daddy did!” Sada pointed out shrilly, and Nola pressed a finger to her own lips, “How can you do this Mama?”

Nola dropped her hand and hummed as she thought; She reached out and brushed the wetness from Sada’s cheek, smiling reassuringly as she did, and said softly:

“I’ve known Nori all me life, child, ye were nothin’ more but a game to him. When I had my suspicion I confronted him before he left on another one of his silly schemes…and he agreed that this was what was best fer you.”

“So I should just marry Ezrin then?” Sada sobbed, “Lay on my back and have as many little abominations as Mahal will allow?”

“Sada!” Nola hissed, anger flaring in her eyes, “Don’t you dare talk like that and keep yer voice down!”

A tense silence passed between mother and daughter until Nola sighed again and smoothed back her hair before continuing.

“We-I most of all-don’t expect you to say yes to Ezrin. Yer father does hope in vain…Ezrin’s a good fellow and you’re growing up and you’re beautiful. Thorin can’t stand it…seeing men he thinks unworthy of yer hand ogling you as you walk through the market place. He’d rather see you well-off than married to some commoner whom could barely provide a stable life fer you.”

“Does he think you’re unworthy of him then?” Sada asked sharply, stepping back from her startled mother, “You’re a commoner as well.”

“It’s different with us,” Nola explained dryly, “But I’ll have you know I’ve suffered marrying outside of my…station. Don’t you remember when other’s would spit at me?”

Sada sniffled and nodded without reply. 

“There are some that say our marriage was and is invalid…We have to deal with it from time to time. You’re father has lost some powerful ties because of his love for me…for you. Don’t you think you owe him some loyalty? Some obedience?”

“It’s my heart!” Sada protested, “It’s not some piece of meat that should be auctioned off to the highest bidder!”

“Ezrin hasn’t made any offers like that,” Nola pressed as her patience began to wane, “As a matter of fact…If He had your father would have rejected his request to meet with ye for a few days.

But we’re not talking about that at the moment…we’re talking about this.”

Nola held the book up and Sada looked away with a heavy sigh; “I was looking for answers is all,” She confessed again, “I was trying to find a way.” 

“To what?” Nola questioned, “From what I’ve understood…Ye’ve not dabbled in any of that nonsense fer some time…why would you need to try and see what else ye can do?”

“That’s not what I mean,” Sada explained as she brought her eyes back to her mother’s, “I mean I was trying to find a way to…make it go away-eh-break the curse.”

“Oh, my dear girl, there’s nothin’ to be found in the writings of a mad woman that will give ye any comfort.”

“I know,” Sada agreed, “I’ve read that silly thing back-to-back three times…it’s just sad…frightens me.”

“I would imagine so,” Nola replied as she dared to open the book and thumb through a few pages, “It’s quite…startling.” 

“That will be me one day,” Sada announced flatly, “No marriage you and Daddy try to arrange will change that.”

“You are not Orla Sada…Mahal bless me you are becoming more and more like your Daddy everyday. In his own way, I’m sure you know, he has similar fears for himself as well.” 

Sada said nothing, not even when Nola tossed the book into the roaring fireplace, and for a moment they stood staring at one another in serene silence.

“You can only change your self,” Nola explained after a moment, “Maybe then…just maybe…fate may change, do you understand?”

Sada nodded and instantly went to her mother whom hugged her tightly for a long moment.

“I don’t want to ever hear ye call yer self an abomination again either! Yer not anything like that!”

Sada nodded against her mother’s shoulder before breaking the embrace and stepping away so that she could once again wipe her cheeks dry.

“Do…Do you and Thrain have to come with me to the Iron Hills?” She dared to ask, “I’m sure I’d be fine going by myself.”

Nola smiled and chuckled softly; “I’m sure ye would be,” She confessed, “But it would be impolite to send only you as a representative of the family considering Dain plans a banquet fer us…and what did I just tell ye? Concentrate on changing yourself…don’t rely on silly dreams!”

Sada’s eyes widened and when she moved ask what her mother meant, seeing Nola smile, she sighed instead.

“Thrain,” She announced flatly, “Little Brat got into my own journal?”

“He did,” Nola confirmed, “You should think of a better hiding spot but…honestly…I read a few passages...when I first suspected that Nori was up to something.”

Touching her daughter’s cheek for a moment more, Nola dropped her hand and chuckled.

“I will never leave either of you,” She assured Sada as new tears sprang to her daughter’s eyes, “Be confident in that, my sweet love, and sleep. Forget the troubles of the day… sleep them away.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin goes to see Sada before he departs to search for his father.

Thorin smiled just as Nola clasped the front of his cloak, and when she looked up, he offered her a tender kiss.

“I’ll be back in no time,” Thorin whispered as he pulled Nola close, “Hopefully with my Father with me.”

Nola rested her head on Thorin’s shoulder, Her hands pressed against his solid chest, and she sighed as she thought over her next words.

“I worry fer ye, when yer out there searching…for someone whom might not even be…in need of your help.”

“Yes,” Thorin sniffed, breaking the hug, “and I worry what would happen if I didn’t even try to seek them out…because they might be in need of my help!”

“Thorin,” Nola started, yet her words stopped, and she busied her self with his small pack that lay on their bed. 

“Ye should at least take someone with ye!” Nola argued while Thorin observed her from behind, “There’s no need to leave Dwalin here…there’s no danger here but there’s plenty to be found out side the walls of Ered Luin!”

“I leave him,” Thorin explained as he took one of Nola’s wrists, “Because of how Kili and Sada endlessly quarrel. You know very well that it takes two strong dwarves to get them apart and Fili is still mastering his fighting skills!”

“Damn you!” Nola laughed, wrenching her hand free of Thorin’s, “Don’t ye try and make light of it!”

It was his way, when no one else was around, to always try and maker her laugh when times were hard or frightening.

Nola allowed Thorin to take her back into his arms, as she couldn’t help but giggle, and soon they were standing, arms around one another, in silence. 

Simply enjoying the moment for quite some time, it ended when Nola whispered: “At least go and see them…Sada especially, before ye go, aye?”

Thorin sighed, inhaled the scent of his wife’s hair, and simply uttered: “I will.”

 

He found the lot of them; Fili, Kili, and most importantly, Sada all seated in the den. The two brothers, his nephews, were playing a game of chess while She was quietly in a nearby chair. 

“Uncle,” Fili greeted as he moved his piece to block Kili’s pawn, “Are you off then?”

Sada lifted her book, Kili scowled as he thought of his next move that would defeat his brother and win him the game, and Thorin nodded with a flat smile.

“I am,” He confessed, “I’m leaving the two of you-Fili and Kili-here to watch over the household…and I’ve come to say to offer some advice to you Sada…as well as say farewell.”

Sada, having already closed the book, stared blankly at her father until he bid her to rise and she did so with some hesitation at first; uncertain of what was about to happen.

Over the past few days they’d not spoken much. In truth, they both refused to meet each other’s eyes even when engaged in the usual daily conversations about lessons and other mundane things.

Now, they were both looking deeply into the eyes of one another; one trying to figure out what was about to be said while the other gathered his words carefully.

“Your mother knows the road well enough,” Thorin began, “You should arrive in the Iron Hills in no time. Keep an eye on Thrain, will you? He’s bound to be bouncing around in excitement and His mother cannot always keep up with his naiveté.”

Sada nodded quickly and said softly: “Of course I will father.” 

Thorin sniffed, looked over at where Fili and Kili sat immersed in their game again, and then looked at his daughter once more.

“Do be…like you are now,” He requested, and he smiled when His daughter’s eyes filled with confusion, “By that I mean…willing to listen.”

“Oh,” Sada said, fighting the urge to quarrel, “I understand but…if your search should end prematurely-for any reason I mean-will you meet us in the Iron Hills? It seems odd…you not being there.”

Thorin chuckled, a rarity as of late, and while Fili and Kili looked up in pleased shock, Sada only waited for her father to answer.

“It had been the plan,” Thorin admitted, “I don’t plan on searching…for being away for too long…if I can I will come. It depends on how fast or slow things go between your self and Ezrin. Until then all I ask is that you be kind to Ezrin because he is a good fellow.”

“I know,” Sada admitted with a shrug, “I remember, I was young, but I remember his kindness."

Thorin smirked and cupped Sada’s chin in his hand, observing her fondly for a moment, before he finally chuckled and released her.

“Father,” Sada said just as Thorin turned to go, “Eh…will mother be taking a weapon of any kind?”

Thorin looked at his daughter curiously for a moment before saying: “Most likely…She’s no warrior-and the roads to the Iron Hills have never been dangerous-but why do you ask?”

“Oh…I wonder about bring my own,” Sada admitted, “Just in case.”

“You can’t wield a sword to save your life,” laughed Kili as he waved a hand at Sada without looking up, “You’ll just get yourself hurt!”

“I can use a bow and arrow better than you!” Sada spat back, “Remember that time I put in your ass?”

Thorin couldn’t help but snicker, recalling the memory, and the secret pride he’d felt when he’d learned Sada’s aim was just a bit better than his nephews. 

It had also proven that she was not someone to be trifled with though Kili still tormented her endlessly.

“Kili that’s enough,” Thorin warned before looking back to Sada, “A weapon won’t do you any good. You’ll be carrying luggage and other things. Don’t worry, the journey is safe I assure you.”

Sada sighed and, though he’d asked her not to when other’s present, she hugged her father gingerly.

Hesitating for a moment Thorin returned the hug quickly and broke the embrace.

“Take care,” He said as he offered Sada a very faint smile, “I will see you soon. Kili? You best protect your king.”

“What?” Kili asked just as Thorin departed, but it was too late and Fili moved and conquered him with a haughty laugh.

“I got your King and Queen!” Fili boasted, “Care to play again?”

“Kiss my ass!” Kili griped and swiped his hand across the board to send the pieces flying, “You cheated! You always cheat!”

Sada, oblivious to her cousins heated bickering, watched her father go until he’d vanished around the corner; a great uncertainty gripping her heart.

‘Daddy,’ She thought as tears burned at her eyes, ‘What if I am unable to protect your queen?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends the first book...stay tuned. :-) cuz it's gonna get dark...good but dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to point out that dwarves age slowly physically but I'm unclear as to how their minds mature...which is why Sada is up and walking and able to verbalize a little bit. ;-/ Sorry for any confusion.


End file.
